Yoruichi's and Uruhara's Daughter
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: Alt. Universe! What if Yoruichi's and Uruhara's love for each other was stronger than the current Universe? What if their love was so strong, they had a child? And what would happen in the saga of Bleach, if that was to happen?
1. Eniese, The Daughter

**DGL: Ok, THIS is the one i meant about trying not to be a copy write off of taire9's. Sorry taire, but i LOVE the miko thingy idea. This is my version of it,but as DIFFERENT as i can possibly make it.**

I suppose you could call it fate in one way. Some people may even call it destiny. And yet, some people believe there is no destiny to ones life. Some people believe that we can make our own choices in life, not do what someone else tells us too. For Yoruichi and me? I thought our lives were going to be laid back. I thought we made our own choices in life, like when we both decided to run away from our problem in the soul society. Or like the time we decided to hide using a small wooden shop in Kuakara town. To be honest, I had feelings for her, and I think she had feelings for me. And like me, neither of us had enough guts to tell the other. But all that changed a few years after, and I knew that after what she had told me, everything would change...

..........................

**3 Years after their retreat, about 100 years before present.**

"Hey umm...Uruhara?" Yoruichi spoke out, coming out of the hall way. Uruhara was busy doing what he usually does at his shop, as far as dusting supplies, reorganizing shelfs, and cleaning the windows. Uruhara looked back as she saw Yoruichi standing there with a bit of a frown. She was partially looking down at her somewhat swollen stomach. Uruhara looked at it as she steadily rubbed it softly. Ever since her stomach has been growing, Uruhara and Yoruichi had been somewhat worried as to whether or not she was actually pregnant since...well let's just saying something that happened about two months ago. Uruhara sighed a bit as he set the broom to lean on the side of the wall. He had a feeling that he knew what was coming, but was somewhat hoping that it wasn't.

"What's up?" Uruhara asked, with the usual laid back smile that he usually has. Yoruichi just looked at him, still frowning at the fact he wouldn't know it obviously by now.

"What do you think this is about?" Yoruichi asked, a bit more sternly. Uruhara raised an eye brow at this.

"Well, your rubbing your stomach, and you don't sound so happy. I'm guessing it means you gained weight. Heh heh heh..." Uruhara joked. The only reply he got was a kick to the...middle of him. Now, usually when someone kicked him, he wouldn't have felt much. But when it came to Yoruichi and her powerful kicks, it was a pain in the ass to him.

"...sorry..." He apologized, twitching his eyes in pain.

"Uruhara this is serious. You know as well as I do about...it..." Yoruichi stated, but being somewhat softer when refering to the problem as "it".

"Are you sure?" Uruhara asked, somewhat hoping it was some cruel prank she was pulling on him from something he might have done. Yoruichi sighed a bit disappointingly as she softly put her arms around Uruhara's neck, leaning her head against his forehead.

"Start thinking of a name...daddy..." Yoruichi stated, as she slowly started to kiss him. Uruhara was shocked at this, but he didn't know what else to do. He could admit to himself that he was actually more surprised than shocked about the sudden case scenario, but it wouldn't have made much of a difference about the situation. The fact of the matter now was that she was pregnant, and there would be no way she would want to give rid of it. And to be honest, he himself wasn't that much into the idea of getting rid of it either. He decided for the time being to embrace the situation, as started kissing Yoruichi back. It was the least he could do, becuase he knew that in the future, everything would change for the both of them forever....

**7 months later, and about 99 years before presesnt.**

Yoruichi's screamed filled the shop that night. Uruhara was somewhat thankful Tessai knew how to do something like this. If he hadn't, they would be in much deeper trouble if they had tried a normal hospital. They needed to keep their identities secret, and couldn't take any chances of the doctors finding out they weren't normal people. Yoruichi screamed in pain as the baby was being delivered. Uruhara was told to wait patiently outisde the room during the time. He didn't bother arguing, knowing that Tessai knew what he was doing...or at least Uruhara hopped. After about pacing back and forth for about half an hour, Uruhara realized that the screaming had ended. He looked at the door curiously as it began to was standing there as the door had finally opened. He moved to the side as Uruhara walked through, leaving the room quietly as he slid the door shut gently.

Uruhara grinned a bit as she saw Yoruichi smiling as well, before looking back at the little one covered in a green blanket. The baby seemed to be sound asleep at the time, and was completely nestled in the blanket wrapped around it. Uruhara sat on the side of the bed Yoruichi was stitting on, looking at the baby from her point of view. It was pretty much the size you'd expect any baby to be, and seemed to have a peaceful expression about it.

"Well, you made it through." Uruhara commented. Yoruichi simply smiled a bit as a reply.

"You know it's going to be hard from here, raising the kid right?" Yoruichi asked, wanting to make sure Uruhara was confident in this.

"Hey, I would've just walked away if I wasn't, now wouldn't I?" Uruhara replied. The both of them just chuckled at this for a few seconds, but looked back quite surprised as they heard the baby's cute little yawn. "Heh, got quite a lot of energy there, don't ya little guy?" Uruhara commented, rubbing the baby's head. Uruhara looked back at Yoruichi as she giggled a bit loudly at what Uruhara just said. "What's so funny?" Uruhara asked.

"It's a girl." Yoruichi replied. Uruhara chuckled a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. He was somewhat hoping for a boy. "You still need to name her." Yoruichi added. Uruhara sighed deeply. She knew that since she had to go through the pain of giving birth, he had to go through the pain of naming the child. And if there was one thing Uruhara knew he wasn't good at, or expecting, he knew that he wasn't really good when it came to naming kids. He rubbbed his chin as he went into thought, thinking about a name. It took him about a minute before he thought of one.

"Ok, how bout...Eniese?" Uruhara asked. Yoruichi looked a bit surprised, actually seeing how that was a rather good idea.

"If that's the case, Eniese it is." Yoruichi replied, moving her head closer to Uruhara. "Lets kiss on it..." She said silently, as the both of them kissed silently.//

..................................

**Minor note here: I don't know what a souls age is compared to that of a person's, so, for all intensive purposes, let's just say that 30 years=1 human year, K? Anyway, 90 years later, 9 years from present.**

As the years went by, Eniese had grown. She had the purple hair she received from her mother, but was cocasion. She was pretty much the same size as your average three year old, but was a bit smarter than normal three year olds (heck, what can't you learn when your 99 years old?). Her eyes were green with a tint of light in them. She also had her father's laid back kinda style, but also liked helping him around the shop when it came to cleaning.

Within the years that the two raised Eniese, they had been watching her carefully, just to make sure that she didn't show any signs of shinigami related powers growing. Luckily, there was one time where she actually flashed stepped by accident, mostly because he tried getting out of her nap time, but the worst it did was cause her to run right through the paper wall and she got knocked out after running into something. When she woke up, her parents denied everything, just saying it was probably a crazy dream. That was the only time they ever caught her using any shinigami related powers.

The day today was shiney, and, as usual, Uruhara was sweeping the front of his shop. He looked up at the sky, sighing at how lonely it had been today. Yoruichi took Eniese on a picnic because of the day, but Uruhara had to attend to the shop for the time being. In honesty, he didn't have much of a choice, or at least to him he didn't. He didn't want the chance of anyone recognizing either him or Yoruichi, and it's very rarely that they even go out at all.

"I wonder what they're doing right now..." Uruhara asked himself, knowing that whatever it was they were doing, it was probably more fun than what he was currently doing...

........................

"Eniese! Eniese! Where are you?!" Yoruichi shouted through the woods. She thought to herself about how stupid she was at the time for losing her. They were up on a hill near some woods, and everything was going fine. Yoruichi and Eniese brought sandwiches for the trip, with Eniese's favorite toppings: regular butter and strawberry jelley. Yoruichi lost her attention though as the two of them saw some other kids with really neat looking kites. She didn't even hear Eniese running into the woods at the time. She knew how much trouble they'd be in if anyone related to the soul society found her. Her eyes widened as she finally heard giggling in one direction, and knew it was Eniese's. Without a second thought, she quickly dashed towards the sound of the laughter, and ended up at a small stream-like river. Her eyes widened as she saw Eniese sitting with a small boy with glasses and blue hair, wearing white clothing, and an old man next to him, wearing a rather worn out shirt as well.

"Eniese! There you are!" Yoruichi said, walking towards them. As the boy and the old man looked up curiously, Eniese smiled as she looked back.

"Mommy!" She yelled excitedly, running up and hugger her just below the knees. Yoruichi picked her up as she hugged her.

"Oh, is this one your's?" The old man asked, walking close to them. Yoruichi looked at them a bit curious. She knew she had seen the clothing the boy was wearing before, but couldn't recall what it was.

"Yes she is. I apologize if she was any trouble." Yoruichi said, bowing a bit.

"Not at all. We were just passing by when we found her crying. She told us she was lost." The old man said. Yoruichi looked at Eniese who had her head laid down on Yoruichi's arm.

"Why did you take off like that?" Yoruichi asked.

"I was chasin a squirley!" Eniese replied, giggling. Yoruichi just sighed as she stroke Enieses's hair. She was still mad that she ran off, but was happy that she was fine.

"Well, thank you again for finding her, but we gotta head back home now." Yoruichi said. Eniese just moaned, a bit upsettingly.

"Aww, but why?" Eniese asked. Yoruichi just smiled as she leaned Eniese's head against Yoruichi's shoulders.

"Because it's time you took a nap." Yoruichi said, as she started to walk away. Eniese popped her head over Yoruichi, looking back at the other two and waving.

"Bye bye!" She said, moving her fingers up and down only as her way to wave. The boy and the old man next to him just smiled as they waved back. Once they were out of sight, the boy just looked at the old man a bit concerningly.

"Grandpa, you didn't even tell her the truth. Why?" The boy asked.

"Because if we told her she flashed stepped around here and tripped, don't you think she would've been even more worried? You saw the expression on her face right?" The grandpa asked, looking at Ishida. Ishida just turned his head to the side. He knew his grandpa had a point. Yoruichi was already worried about the fact her daughter was lost, and by the little girl's look, Ishida figured that Yoruichi might have a panic attack if she found out her daughter was using a Shinigami shunpo technique. Then again, that would also mean that she was a shinigami as well.

Yoruichi just kept pondering the thought about the young boy and his grandpa. She knew that she had seen something like what they're wearing before, but as to what it was remained a mystery. She was also curious about how Eniese ended up so far into the woods anyway. She's so small, and she would've needed alot more energy to run super fast. Yoruichi lost her train of thought though as she felt Eniese tugging on her shirt.

"Mommy?" Eniese asked. Yoruichi looked down curiously.

"Yes hun?" She saw that Eniese's eyes were getting watery.

"Sowwy for wunning away. Pwease don't be mad..." Eniese apologized, sniffling a bit as she held Yoruichi tighter. Yoruichi just smiled as she wiped Eniese's face, seeing a tear drop roll down. Eniese just continued to sniffle, a tiny bit louder.

"There there hun. I'm not mad. I was just worried is all." Yoruichi said, bringing Eniese's head softly to her chest. Enieses sniffled as she closed her eyes sleepily.

"There is one thing I would like to know though." Yoruichi asked, causing Eniese to look back curiously. "Why were you laughing when I found you?" Eniese juse smiled.

"Da old man showed me a magic trick!" Eniese replied, growing a curious look on Yoruichi's face.

"A magic trick? What''d he do?" Yoruichi asked.

"He had a bow , den he shot a pretty blue arrow in da sky. It disappeared compwetely!" Eniese said, sounding excited. Yoruich felt stunned as she realized it now. She remembered the clothes that the boy was wearing were Quincy clothes, and the two of them were Quincies. However, she figured she didn't have much to worry over. She knew from history that those two were the last two Quincies, and they'd bring no harm to them.

"Where are we goin now mommy?" Eniese asked. Yoruichi just smiled again.

"We're goin home. Let's go see daddy."


	2. Eniese, The Joker

The sun was down as the street lights filled the city. As Uruhara sweeped, he heard giggling as it got closer. When he looked, he smiled as he saw Yoruichi carrying a very excited looking Eniese.

"Daddy!" She yelled, hopping off of Yoruichi and running towards him. Uruhara just chuckled to himself as he kneeled down as Eniese jumped up hugging him. Yoruichi just giggled at the sight.

"Well, you two look like you had fun." Uruhara commented as he stood up, holding Eniese.

"Yup! I saw a squirley today!" Eniese said happily.

"Uh oh, I hope it wasn't a monster squirle." Uruhara mentioned, growing a curious look on Eniese's face.

"Why's dat?" She asked.

"Because it's always the monsters that seem to **GET'CHA!**" Uruhara yelled, beginning to tickle Eniese furociously. Eniese laughed in delight as she was being tickled to death. Eniese tried to push her father's hand away, but she was obviously no match for the 'monsterous' claw that would keep tickling her to death. After about a minute of it, Uruhara stopped, deciding to give his daughter a break.

"Alright you two, it's time for bed." Yoruichi said.

"Awwww." Uruhara and Eniese moaned.

"No complaining. It's time for little one's sleep." Yoruichi said, gently taking Eniese from Uruhara.

"Aww, but mommy!" Eniese complained. Yoruichi sighed at this. She couldn't help but find it somewhat cute whenever Eniese called her mommy.

"Yeah, c'mon mommy." Uruhara joked. Yoruichi rolled her eyes playfully Uruhara before looking back at Eniese. Yoruichi sighed even more as Eniese started showing her puppy eyed trick on her. If Yoruichi had any weaknesses at all, it would be whenever she tried to use her puppy eyes on her. Yoruichi looked back at Uruhara, moving her eyes towards Eniese to give him a sign that she needed help as of now. Uruhara scratched his head before he thought of an idea.

"Oh ok, you can stay up for as long as you want." Uruhara answered.

"Yeah!" Eniese cheered, throwing her arms up in the air.

"But..." Uruhara started, catching Eniese's attention. "You just have to ignore us if the two of us start kissing and telling how much we love each other, right honey?" Uruhara said, softly grabbing Yoruichi's chin. As Yoruichi flashed her eyes, Uruhara made kissy noises as he brought her lips closer to his. Eniese groaned in disgust as she hopped off of Yoruichi.

"Good night!" She yelled, running inside the house. Yoruichi and Uruhara just laughed as they saw their plan had worked, and that Eniese still had the child-like additude of a normal kid.

"So, what did you two do today?" Uruhara asked, as he opened the door for Yoruichi.

"Well...Eniese kinda took off when I wasn't looking, and then she met up with Quincies." Yoruichi commented.

"Ohh, sounds very interesting. I haven't seen a quincy in over 200 years." Uruhara commented.

"Well, by my guess these two are probably the last. I don't think they'll be much trouble though. It's just a boy and some old geezer." Yoruichi added.

"Well, let's just be a little more careful next time. Night Yoruichi." Uruhara said, as the two of them hopped into bed.

"Night Uru." Yoruichi replied. Before they had completely tuned out for the night, they pecked each other on the lips, then headed off into a good night sleep.

The night was brittle and quiet. Almost every building, house, and store included, had turned the lights out for the night. Many things were capable of being heard in the quiet city, most of it being the gentle crickets that chirp at night. Even though not many people were up, the ocassional sound of a car passing by filled the city every now and then. But something else was different. Eniese was woken up to the sound of a strange noise that night. She was wearing her pink pajamas as she hopped out of bed. When she looked around, she noticed no one was there.

"H-Hello?" Eniese said into the empty darkness, a bit frightened. As she really tried to concentrate, she could've sworn that she was hearing breathing, but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. She turned to a different direction of the room little by little in order to really concentrate on where it was coming from. It took her a few more tries before she looked at her window. She could've sworn that there was something standing right outside from her room. She walked over a little, but stopped a few feet away, trying really hard to see anything outside. Out from the side, a giant white looking head with glowing eyes appeared, breathing as if thinking only of it's next meal. Enieses's eyes widened from fright. She's never seen something so scary in her life. She screamed in fear that echoed throughout the whole house. At that same time, Uruhara and Yoruichi woke up, not to the sound of their daughter's scream, but the amount of riatsu they were feeling at the time as well. After a few seconds though, it disappeared. They suddenly looked at the door as it burst open.

"Monsta! Monsta!" Eniese shouted, ducking under the covers of her parent's bedroom. Yoruichi turned on the lamp near the table, wanting to see what was going on. Under the covers, Uruhara and Yoruichi looked as they saw a large lump shaking terribly under the covers. They both looked at each other before looking back at the strange lump.

"Eniese?" Yoruichi started, pulling the covers off of her. Eniese just laid there, covering her tear-filled eyes. "Sweetie what's wrong?" Yoruichi asked, holding Eniese closer.

"T-T-There was...a monster..." Eniese stuttered from fright.

"Honey, there's no such things as monsters, remember?" Yoruichi commented, wiping away one of the tears.

"B-But there w-w-was! It was all dawk, and had a white mask thingy on..." Yoruichi's and Uruhara's eyes widened a bit, thinking of a good example of what that would be a good example of.

"Hey, how about I go and see this mister monster guy, and tell him to leave you alone. Ok?" Uruhara said, stroking Eniese's hair. Eniese sniffled a bit before she nodded. Uruhara got out of bed as he stepped into his slippers. He looked back at Yoruichi and Eniese as he got to the door.

"Be careful of the monsters." Yoruichi said in a sarcastic tone. In truth, she was as fully aware as Uruhara was about there being a hollow around the shop. Uruhara closed the door as he walked down the stairs. The shop was so silent, the floors could be heard creaking within. Uruhara opened the front door as he finally went outside. As she looked around, he noticed how it was stiff and silent outside. And strangely enough, there wasn't any 'monster' around. That was, until Uruhara suddenly saw a giant hollow shooting straight down towards him. The beast's roar could be heard by Eniese, increasing her uneasiness and holding onto Yoruichi tighter.

"Ahhhh! It's here!" Eniese said, frightened. Yoruichi just stroke her hair, smiling.

"C'mon Eniese, there aren't any monsters around here." Yoruichi said, softly. Their attention shifted as they heard the door suddenly opening. Standing in it's way, was a strange being wearing a red mask with horns sticking out of it. Eniese screamed again.

"AHh! It's the monster! Monster!" She cried. Yoruichi chuckled as she tapped Eniese's shoulders.

"Maybe you should take a better look at the 'horrifying' monster." Yoruichi said, pointing. As Eniese looked back, her eyes widened as she saw Uruhara standing there with a grin, holding a monster mask.

"I found it in your room honey." Uruhara said, walking over to the bed. He set the mask down to the side of the table as he walked over to his bed. Eniese sniffed a bit.

"Dat wasn't vewy funny daddy!" Eniese yelled a bit. Yoruichi just chuckled as Uruhara rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Uruhara said.

"C-Can I sleep with you two tonight?" Eniese asked, still shaking a bit. Yoruichi looked at Uruhara, nodding slightly so Eniese wouldn't even notice. Uruhara sighed as he crawled into bed.

"Ok, but tomorrow its back tyo your own room, ok?" Uruhara said, pulling the covers up.

"Yeah!" Eniese cheered, as she crawled in the middle of the two. It didn't take any longer than a minute for Eniese to silently fall asleep. Yoruichi and Uruhara smiled as they gently laid their hands on Eniese in a comforting way. As morning came, Uruhara yawned as he rubbed his eyes. He quickly remembered the night before, and turned to see Eniese. But, to his surprise, Eniese was gone already. He looked around till he noticed that the door was somewhat opened. He sighed as he walked towards the door about to open it. But before he did, he noticed that there was a coo

kie on a paper plate. As he looked more closely, the cookie was tied to the end of a string. Following the string, he noticed how it went up to above the door, and on the very top there was a bucket, expectedly full of water. He chuckled to himself as he figured Eniese was getting back at him for scaring her the night before. When he concentrated, he caught Eniese looking at him from the end of the hallway before hiding behind the wall again. He looked back as he heardYoruichi yawning. It didn't take her that long to see the cookie and the bucket, and began thinking exactly what Uruhara was thinking.

"Wow! Look at this Yoruichi! Someone left me a cookie." Uruhara said, just loud enough to purposely let Eniese hear. Eniese looked from the side of the hall again, covering her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"Wow, aren't you lucky.I sure wish I could have one." Yoruichi mentioned, winking. Uruhara winked back as he got the idea.

"Well here, you can have this one." Uruhara said, causing Eniese's eyes to widen. She didn't want to get back at her mom, she wasn't to get back at her dad.

"Oh why thank you." Yoruichi said, as she walked over to grab the cookie. Before she could though, Eniese grabbed her mother's arm.

"Wait mommy! No!" She yelled. Yoruichi looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong Eniese? It's not like someone is trying to pull a prank, right?" Yoruichi said, causing Eniese to grow even more nervous.

"Well, if your not going to eat it, I will." Uruhara said, grabbing the cookie. As expected, the bucket came falling down. But, Eniese was off on her measuring and landing, and the bottom of the bucket landed hard on Eniese's head to both of their surprises. They looked as they saw tears growing in her eyes, and then she cried loudly.

"Waaaahhhhh!" She shouted, screaming from the sudden pain she felt. Tears ran down her face fastly one after another. Yoruichi looked at Uruhara somewhat concerned. They had expected the bucket to fall on themselves, they didn't think Eniese would've made a mistake in her planning. It was quite the surprise to them. Yoruichi gently held Eniese close, cooing at her softly to hopefully calm her down. Normally, it would've worked, but this is the first time Eniese felt pain both emotional and physical. The emotional pain was the fact that she felt like she made an idiot of herself from what she had just done. Uruhara turned his attention to the bucket, noticing it was leaning against the wall, but didn't tip over. He smiled a bit as he grew an idea, which Yoruichi noticed.

"Hey Eniese?" Uruhara started, grabbing the bucket. Eniese sniffled as she looked at Uruhara with watery eyes. "Where does the water come out of? Does it go right through, or does it come down..." Uruhara asked, moving the bucket above his head, and then flipping it upside down. Immediately, the bucket in the water drenched him, and the bucket slipped out of his hands. Eniese sniffled a bit before she started giggling in laughter. "Hey, where did everybody go?" Uruhara asked, flailing his arms up and down. Yoruichi stood, still holding Eniese, as Uruahra did too.

"Marco." He started.

"Polo." Yoruichi replied, taking a step back. As the game is played, Uruhara walked towards the source of the sound.

"Marco." He said again. Eniese giggled again, happy at the game they were playing.

"Polo." Eniese said this time. Yoruichi looked as there were two different directions to take. She took the left side of the hall. Uruhara continued keeping his arms out in a zombie like style, trying to find the victims. But, as Yoruichi wasn't expecting, Uruhara accidentally took the right side of the hall instead.

"Marc.....Ahhhhh!" He screamed, as he started to fall down the stairs. Yoruichi ran to the stairs a bit worried as she heard banging for each step there was. Eniese had her eyes closed, not wanting to know what would happen after it was over. Finally, after about twenty banging noises, Uruhara finally landed on his back with a great thud.

"Uruhara, are you ok?" Yoruichi asked.

"Daddy! Wake up!" Eniese said as well. Uruhara shakingly held his thumb up.

"I'm fine...never better..." He said, in a moan like style. The things I do to make her happy... He thought to himself. Eniese and Yoruichi just laughed at the scene of it. But Yoruichi and Uruhara both knew that they had a problem. The fact that their daughter can finally see spirits, much less hollows, wasn't exactly the best sign to hear from these two parents. Eventually, Eniese will realize she ages differently from regular people, and can see spirits as well. Eventually, she'll play her role in some part and become a shinigami...


	3. Eniese, The Shimigami

So this is what our lives were like over the course of the next few days. We don't really know how to explain it that much. Every night a hollow would keep coming and it would scare our daughter until Yoruichi and I took care of it. We're starting to run out of ideas as to what it was that scared her, cause the hollows Eniese describes keep getting different then the last. And to be honest, I was wondering how long we could keep this up for. I was wondering if we even could keep this up. But after a long last, everything changed the day that we had to turn our daughter into a shinigami...

...................................

"Push me higher mom!" Eniese cheered, as her legs went up in the air on the swings. Yoruichi brought Eniese over to the park after about a week of these 'nightmares'. Eniese has been getting trouble sleeping, and Yoruichi and Uruhara decided the best thing to do was to send her out for a day of fun. Of course, Uruhara still had to stay at the shop for the time being. Even if Eniese wasn't having the 'best' time of her life, although they did try to make it as fun as possible, they were trying to make sure that Eniese ran out of energy so she would be more sleepy for night. In this case, they decided to take Eniese to the park.

"Ok, one more big one, then it's time to go." Yoruichi replied, a little tired from pushing for the last hour. She took a step back, then gave one great shove. Eniese cheered happily as she went almost as high as the swing set was at the park. But, to both their surprises, Eniese flew off the swing. Yoruichi's eyes widened at the sight, while Eniese just cheered at it. As she looked around while she was being flung, she saw that she was being sent very far away. Yoruichi panicked as she tried to run towards her. She couldn't use her shunpo for the fear of giving away her secret. Eniese began to grew a little more frightened though as she saw that she was starting to fall again, and she was almost going for the side walk. But, to Yoruihci's and Eniese's surprise, someone else caught her before she did. As Eniese looked up, she saw a beautiful face of a young woman with blonde fair, smiling down at her.

"That would've been bad if you fell wouldn't it?" The woman asked, smiling. Eniese just starred for a bit, surprised that she caught her in time, then sinffled a bit as tears rolled down her face. The woman just loooked at her smiling a bit as she wiped the tears away.

"You don't need to cry. You're safe now." She said.

"Mom!" A voice called out. Eniese and the woman looked as they saw a blonde haired boy run towards them. The boy looked at the little girl in his mother's arm curiously.

"Hey mom? Why is she crying?" The boy asked.

"She almost fell on the pavement. Luckily I caught her in time." The woman replied, setting Eniese down on her feet. Eniese looked at the boy, who was walking closer to her, a bit scared as she tugged on the woman's leg.

"Hi. I'm Ichigo, what's your name?" Ichigo asked.

"Eniese!" A voice shouted. As the three of them looked, Yoruichi was running towards them.

"Mommy!" Eniese yelled, running over to her. Yoruichi kneeled as Eniese jumped up, hugging her. Eniese sniffled a bit but tried a bit harder to hold back the tears.

"I'm so sorry Eniese. I'm so so sorry." Yoruichi apologized.

"It's ok mommy. Da woman over there saved me befow I hitted da ground." Eniese said, pointing at the woman. Yoruichi smiled as she stood up again, walking towards the woman.

"Thank you so much for saving her." Yoruichi said, bowing a bit.

"Ah, it was nothing. We were just playing at the park too when I saw her falling." The woman replied. Eniese blinked curiously before she smiled, growing an idea.

"Hey mommy! Can me and da boy go pway for awhile? Pwease!" Eniese asked. Ichigo looked up at his mom curiously.

"Only if it's alright with her." Yoruichi replied, looking at Ichigo's mother, wanting a reply. The woman just smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah!" Eniese cheered, grabbing Ichigo's hand. "C'mon, let's go pway in da sand!" Eniese said, practically dragging the boy over.

"W-Wait! What?!" Ichigo stammered, a little confused.

Yoruichi just sighed as she sat at a bench with Ichigo's mother. She was having a major panic attack the entire time, worried as too wheter or not Eniese would've been fine. She was completely grateful for Ichigo's mom saving her daughter. She had wondered what would've happened if she wasn't there when she did. She also wondered why Eniese fell off the swing to begin with. Yoruichi was very safe to make sure she didn't push that hard, and by Eniese's giggling she was actually wondering if Eniese jumped off on purpose. She shrugged it off though, because all she cared about was the fact that Eniese was safe.

"Hey, you ok?" The woman asked, seeing Yoruichi staring into space.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just a bit relieved." Yoruichi said, looking back at Eniese, who was playing with Ichigo in a giant sand box. They were both trying to build sand castles, but Eniese was having a bit of trouble getting her's to stay. Ichigo had an advantage because he had a bucket for making his castles. Eniese struggled as she just used her hands, trying to keep the castles in some shape. Eniese smiled after finally getting a somewhat crumbled up sand castle to stay in a shape. But it went away after a few seconds, and Eniese eyes began to water as she sniffled. Ichigo looked at what Eniese was crying over, feeling a bit sorry for her. He smiled though as he picked the sand up that she used, put it all in the bucket, then made her a sand castle using it. Eniese cheered at the nice thing Ichigo had done for her, and Yoruichi smiled.

"Your son's really nice." Yoruichi commented.

"So's your daughter." The woman replied. "And you don't have to worry." The woman commented, growing a curious look on Yoruichi's face. "I won't tell anyone about you two being shinigami's." Yoruichi's eyes widned at what she had just said. She had only met them for a few minutes, but was surprised that the woman had found out about it. Even more, Yoruichi was surprised that the woman could sense souls at all if that was the case.

"Look, I don't want any trou..." Yoruichi started, being a little defensive. Ichigo's mother just put her hand up, shaking her head.

"No, it's ok. I don't know why you're in hiding, but it's ok. You're not the only one who just wants to live a normal life." His mother commented. Yoruichi just smiled as she looked back at Eniese who was running towards them.

"O-tay mom. I'm ready to go." Eniese said, happily.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled, running up. As the others looked, he was holding some strange yellow ball with red pokadots.

"Here, you can have this." Ichigo said, handing Eniese the ball. Eniese starred at the ball, thinking about how she liked it and how she liked what Ichigo did.

"Wow...Dank you." Eniese said, bowing. Yoruichi and the woman just chuckled to themselves as Yoruichi picked up Eniese.

"Well we better be going. We'll be seeing you later." Yoruichi said, as they waved goodbye. As Ichigo and his mom watched them leave, Ichigo's mom looked at Ichigo curiously.

"Ichigo, that was your favorite ball I thought?"

"Mom, I had that ball since I was two. I'm fine with giving it away." Ichigo replied. Ichigo's mother just smiled before she looked up into the sky. She noticed how the sky was getting dark with some grey clouds moving in.

"Well we better start getting home before it starts raining. You know how your father acts if we don't get home when we say we will." She said, as she started walking home with Ichigo not far behind her.

Eniese giggled as she walked, bouncing the ball every few steps. Yoruichi just chuckled about all the friends she's been making for the past few days. First she meets a blue haired boy, then she makes friends with Ichigo. To be honest, she wasn't too thrilled of the ideas about her making friends from the human world. The last she would want is to see that she ages differently then other kids. But for the time being, given how old Eniese was, she decided to let it slide for the time being. She suddenly looked up at the sky though as she felt a rain drop on her cheek. As she checked, the sky was getting dark, and the wind was picking up fast. She began to worry a bit, knowing that it would be bad for the both of them if they stayed in the rain.

"Eniese." Yoruichi started, trying to get her attention. As Eniese looked back, she accidentally forgot the ball was bouncing already, and it started to roll down the hill. Eniese looked back worried as the ball began to roll down. At the same time, the rain began to pick up fast.

"My ball!" Eniese cried, running right after it.

"Eniese no!" Yoruichi shouted, running right after her. She had a good feeling that Eniese didn't see the river at the bottom of it, otherwise she would've known better than to chase after it. But as she rann, she lost her footing from the mud that was created durring the rain, twisted her ankle, and fell. Yoruichi winced a bit as she tried to shrug off the pain, then looked back at Eniese who was still running. After awhile, right before it went into the river, the ball finally came to a stop. Eniese smiled as she finally managed to grab the ball, glad it didn't fall into the river. Suddenly, they heard shouting from the top of the hill.

"Hey! What are you doing, that's dangerous!" It was Ichigo with his mom. Ichigo quickly chased after the girl, seeing how the river was starting to pick up speed, and was rising.

"Wait! Ichigo!" His mother shouted worriedly at him. Eniese's eyes widened as she heard the river completely going crazy, splashing around the edges of the path it was inbetween. As she looked back, a massive amount of water came rushing straight at her, knocking her off her feet, and dragging her into the river as well. Ichigo's mother looked as she saw Yoruichi flash stepping past her. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion as Ichigo's mother and Eniese looked at each other, knowing that something else was causing the water to erupt so dangerously, and that something was going to happen if they didn't get out. Ichigo stoppepd as he saw a sudden splash of water. He could've sworn for a second that someone just jumped in, but couldn't tell what it was. His then looked back, seeing his mother on the floor. His eyes widened as he saw blood coming from wounds on her back. She was dead...

...................................

A few hours had passed since then. Uruhara starred out the window, worried. He knew that Yoruichi should've been back at least two hours ago, and what concerned him deeply was the fact he felt a quick burst of riatsu at the given time. The rain picked up heavily as he could hear thunder echoing throughout the city. As he continued to stare, his eyes caught sight of something moving. From the distance, it looked like a person who was carrying something. The person was limping for some strange reason as well. But his eyes widened as he realized what it was. It was Yoruichi holding Eniese, wrapped between her black jacket. Uruhara felt shocked as he quickly ran outside with an umbrella.

"Yoruichi!" He yelled, worriedly. As soon as he got to her, he placed the umbrella over the three of them. He saw that her ankles were bent awkwardly, and she wasn't even standing with it. As Uruhara looked, he thought the water running down her face was from the rain. But as he obvserved more closely, he realized it wasn't the rain that he was seeing running down her face, it was tears. When he looked at Eniese, his expression only grew more shocked as he realized that she was barely even breathing. "Yoruichi what happened?" Yoruichi just sniffled a bit as she held Eniese tighter.

"I'm sorry Uruhara. I'm so sorry..." She yelled, crying through her words. "She...She was running after a ball a kid gave us at the park...S-S-She..." Yoruichi kept stuttering. Uruhara placed his arms around her, trying to help calm her down. He placed her head under his chin as he stroke her hair, soothingly. "She ran to the river when it rolled. I t-tried running after her, but I ended up twisting my ankle...T-The river's current pulled her in...I-I couldn't get to her in time. I jumped in after her..." Uruhara shifted his attention to the quiet Eniese. She was barely breathing the entire time that Yoruichi spoke.

"C'mon. Let's get the two of you outside." Uruhara said as he helped Yoruichi walk inside. As he helped Yoruichi sit on the futon, he held Eniese to get a better look at her. Just as he thought, Eniese was barely breathing, and when he checked her pulse, it was beating slower and slower than the last beat. As he looked back, he could see Yoruichi wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. He stepped in front of her, grabbing her attention.

"Yoruichi..." Uruhara started, with an unusual look. Yoruichi's eyes widened as she knew what he was thinking.

"No, no!" She shouted, standing. "You know we're at high risk here as it is. What you're asking her is...is..." She couldn't even continue her sentence as she just burst into tears. Uruhara wrapped his hand around her, hugging her tightly. They knew it was a gamble, but they didn't have any choice. Just because they knew that she was already part shinigami, she didn't know how to use spiritual energy and such. They needed to teach her as of now to use the power of a shinigami, seeing how it would be the only way to save her life in time. They needed to turn her into an official shinigami...

.........................................

Uruhara pushed over the crates and boxes that led to a hidden door in the floor. The door led to an entirely lit room that was practically three times the size of the shop. Yoruichi followed behind him, holding Eniese closely in one arm, as she descended from the ladder. Yoruichi felt a tear rolling down her own face, but could not stop it. The chance of their daughter making it through this was slim, but they had no other option. It was either that or she would die. As she finally stepped through, Eniese woke up, but was quietly breathing. She slowly opened her eyes, noticing how everything was blurry. All she could make out was her mother's head who was blurry.

"Mommy..." Eniese moaned. Yoruichi wiped her tears away, not wanting to show Eniese she was crying.

"I'm here sweetie." Yoruichi replied.

"Where are we?" Eniese asked, looking around the room.

"Yoruichi." Uruhara stated, catching her attention. He nodded to give her a sign, telling her it was time. She nodded back sadfully as she kneeled.

"What's goin on mommy?" Eniese asked. Yoruichi just smiled.

"Do you think you can stand hunny?" Yoruichi asked. Eniese gave a slight smile as she nodded. Yoruichi gently set Eniese to the floor. Eniese wobbled a bit as she tried to get her footing, but was eventually standing straight.

"Hey Eniese." Uruhara said to get her attention. He kneeled so he was standing on the heels of both of his feet. Eniese smiled a bit as she saw him.

"Hey daddy..." Eniese statted, before she began to cough. Uruhara paid attention, knowing that her condition was worsening. He took his cane out as he had it pointed directly at her head. Eniese looked at it curiously, never seeing it before in her time with him.

"Ok hun, you might feel weird at first, but it'll pass on quickly." Uruhara stated.

"W-What..." Eniese tried to ask, before Uruhara gently pushed the cane through her head. Instantly, Eniese began feeling lighter as her soul was just split from her 'body'. Eniese opened her eyes, feeling weird at first before looking back. Her eyes widened as she saw a large chain in the middle of her chest, stretching all the way to where her body was. But, to her shock, the body appeared to be a strange doll-like body. Enieses's eyes started to water, as she was being struck with fear.

"W-What's go..." Eniese started, but stopped as she began to breathe heavily. She put her hand to her chest as she was breathing harshly, then looked back as she felt her father's hand on her shoulder.

"Just take it easy. First just breathe deeply. Breath in..." Uruhara started, breathing in to show her. Eniese wanted to complain about the current situation, but couldn't. She could barely breathe at all. She decided to do what her dad said for the time being, and breathed in. "And out..." Uruhara added, breathing out. Like before, Eniese did the same thing. They kept on doing this for about five minutes before Eniese could finally breathe normally. Uruhara smiled, seeing how they made progress. Eniese sighed at last, seeing how she could finally breathe. "Good job, just like your old man." Uruhara said, rubbing Eniese hair. Eniese didn't smile though, being worried about everything.

"Daddy, why's my body over d'ere? Why do I have a chain in my chest? What's going on?!" Eniese complained, tears rolling down her face. Uruhara just smiled as he picked Eniese up, and set her on his knee.

"Look, first off Eniese, this is your real body. That was just a faux body you've used since you were born." Uruhara answered. Eniese looked at it, still in a bit of shock, then looked back at her dad curiously.

"What's a foss body?" Eniese asked.

"Eniese...your mother and I are soul reapers. We aren't regular people." Uruhara said, taking out his cane. Eniese looked at it curiously, before gasping at the sight of her dad taking a hidden sword out of it. She gasped even more as it grew a strange aura around it, shimmering a red light.

"But...what's a soul weaper?" Eniese asked.

"You know those monsters in your sleep? Those were real monsters Eniese, not fake ones. Your mommy and I have been protecting you since they started appearing. That's what a shinigami does Eniese. We protect people from those monsters, or hollows, is what you should call them." Uruhara said. He decided to give Eniese a minute to let it all sink in. Telling your daughter nothing but lies for over 90 years is a real strain to Uruhara and Yoruichi, and they didn't know any other way to react. Surprisingly to Uruhara, Eniese didn't cry about it. "I thought you'd take it more harshly." Uruhara said, as Eniese looked back.

"Well...I am but..." Her eyes started to water, which Uruhara thought woud happen. "H-How do I know if I can twust you two anymowe? Y-You're my pawents..." Eniese sniffled a bit as tears were seen rolling down her eyes. "H-How do I know if you even are my pawents!" Eniese yelled, crying on Uruhara's shoulder. Uruhara gently stroked Eniese's hair, knowing how hard it would be to take this all in at once.

"Well...it's not a bad thing." Uruhara said, trying to cheer her up. Eniese sniffled as she looked at him with sad eyes.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, for one you can see things that normal people couldn't. Doesn't that sound lucky?" Uruhara asked. Eniese sniffed a bit before replying back.

"A l-little..." She stuttered.

"And you can live longer than normal people. What do you think of that?" Uruhara asked. He noticed a slight smile growing on her face, even though teras were rolling down her eyes.

"I-I like it." She said. Uruhara laid his hand on her shoulder as she leaned against her father's chest. He was quite surprised she was taking it alot better than he thought she would. If it was him, he would actually be taking it alot more worse than Eniese was taking it right now, not knowing anything about your life for 90 years when everything else around you changes. Suddenly, the two of them started hearing electrical sparks of the gigai suit. Uruhara had completely forgotten about it.

"Ok Eniese, listen. The only way we can save you is if you become a soul reaper." Uruhara mentioned as he stood. Eniese looked at him a bit confused.

"But why?" Eniese asked. Before Uruhara could answer in time, the faux suit exploded, taking too much damage from the river. Eniese felt like her whole body was echoing as the chain connected to her started to shake violently. Eniese screamed as a high amount of riatsu began to swirl around her violently. Damn. Uruhara thought to himself. He thought he had enough time to explain the situation to her before the suit exploaded. If he had enough time to tell her everything and severe the chains, she would've had more time to do this. Eniese wriggled out of her father's grip as she began shaking back and forth from the strange mask looking thing growing around her face. Yoruichi finally appeared at Uruhara's side. Yoruichi sniffled to herself as she saw her own daughter begin the process of becoming a hollow. She threw her arms around Uruhara, unable to watch the process. As Uruhara looked back, his eyes widened as he saw Eniese falling backwards into the shattered shaft.

"Eniese!" He shouted, running over to hopefully catch her in time. If she landed before she could turn into a shinigami, she'd die then. They wanted her to have as much time present to her as possible. It was too late though, as Eniese had already began falling down into the darkness before Uruhara caught her.

Meanwhile, in the recessess of Eniese's heart, Eniese slowly opened her eyes as she woke up. As she looked around, she noticed she was standing in what appeared to be a feild of flowers, with a giant tree in the middle of them. She also noticed that there was a sun up in the sky. She looked down at the row of flowers around her, noticing a beatuiful array of colors from orange, pink, red, blue, yellow, and violet. She leaned down, sniffling the flowers, noticing how nicely they smelled. Her eyes widened though as she noticed a shadow looming over her. She turned around quickly, seeing a tall looking women with orange hair. She was wearing a green kimono and black sandals. Eniese gulped, having no idea who she was, or where herself was.

"Hi." The stranger said, patting Eniese's hair. Eniese smiled a bit, noticing the person was friendly.

"H-Hello." Eniese replied hesitantly. "W-Who are you?" Eniese asked. The woman looked at her curiously before looking around the feild. She noticed that the place was beginning to crumble away into nothingness, all getting closer to the two of them.

"Look, there isn't much time to explain. You need to find me in the flowers." The woman said. Eniese gave her a confused look, mostly because the woman was in a feild of flowers, and was acting like she wasn't even there. The woman chuckled a bit. "I meant find a ribbon of mine in the flowers." The woman added.

"Ohhh..." Eniese replied, finally understanding what it was that she meant. Eniese looked around curiously, trying to find her ribbon. Her eyes widened as she saw that the place was crumbling around her. She didn't know what to do, but her instincts told her to do what the woman asked her to do. She looked around more frantically, searching for the ribbon. The difficulty about it was the fact the flowers all looked like different colors, and Eniese didn't know where to find it. By this time, the world around her was crumbled down to everything within five feet around her. Eniese thought quickly, wondering why it was a perfect circle around the area. If there was one thing Yoruichi taught her, it was how to react fast in thinking problems. Eniese concentrated as she tried to find the center of the entire place. She blinked curiously as she saw some strange red ribbon sticking out. The world was now only three feet big. Eniese quickly grabbed the ribbon, giving it a tug. Then, everything around her shinned a bright light.

Back in reality, Eniese's screams echoed throughout the entire shaft. Uruhara's eyes caught interest though as he noticed a strange gleam coming out of Eniese's mask. His eyes widend as he knew that her riatsu was bursting out. She quickly grabbed Yoruichi and ducked down just as a huge explosion covered the entire shaft, and everything within a twenty foot radius of it. As soon as the dust cleared, Uruhara and Yoruichi looked back at the shaft. Uruhara helped Yoruichi walk towards it, due to the fact she had a twisted ankle, and the both of them peered deep inside of the shaft as they tried to see inside. To Uruhara's displeasure, he couldn't see anything within it, and it worried Yoruichi more. She quickly jumped down in fear of losing her daughter. Uruhara quickly dove down at quicker speed, catching Yoruichi before she fell. He didn't wanna take the chance of her making things worse by landing on her foot. Even after he caught her though, she looked around frantically, worried about not seeing anything.

"W-Where is she?" She yelled, limping as fast as she could to see if she was anywhere. There was nothing. Yoruichi dropped to her knees and hands in disbelief of the situation. "ENIESE!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted, tears rolling down her eyes. Uruhara just closed his eyes, as he couldn't help feel sadness too, and felt a tear of sadness rolling down his eyes. He had thought that she had done it, but assumed as of now that it took too much out of Eniese, and she couldn't manifest properly. But just as he was about to give up all hope as Yoruichi had, he sensed something coming from above. As he looked back, he grew a wide smile across his face as he saw something heading towards them.

"Yoruichi." Uruhara said, rubbing her shoulders. Yoruichi wiped away her tears for a moment, looking back at what Uruhara was looking at. Her eyes widened, somewhat in disbelief, other part shocked, at the young giggling girl that was falling down. She had her arms out as she soared down, laughing.

"Hi mommy!" Eniese yelled.

"Eniese!" Yoruichi shouted, quickly grabbing the falling girl. Yoruichi hugged Eniese tightly, over filled with joy that her little girl was still alive.

"Way to go sport." Uruhara congratulated, rubbing Eniese's hair. He looked back at her though as she made some weird breathing noises, then tapped Yoruichi on the shoulder to get her attention. As she looked, she saw her daughter changing from blue to purple from having the air squeezed out of her. Yoruichi blushed a bit as she loosened her grip, and Eniese gasped as she could finally breath again.

"Dat was way to hawd mommy." Eniese complained. Yoruichi smiled for a bit, before being startled by Uruhara who was lifting her up. He quickly jumped with one massive leap out of the shaft and into the light. As the two got a better look at their daughter, her clothes had changed. She had a green kimono with pink flowers on, and the collors of her sleeves and neck whole were very lightly green.

"See mommy? Now I'm a Shimigimi, just like you two." Eniese cheered. Yoruichi just sniffed as she hugged her daughter lightly again, still thankful for being alive.

"Oh Eniese..." Yoruichi said, grabbing her attention. Yoruichi ruffled around her pockets before she pulled out a yellow ball with red dots on it. Eniese smiled as she quickly grabbed it.

"My ball!" She cheered, squeezing it a bit to make sure there was air in it. Sure enough, there was. Uruhara looked at it closely.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked.

"It was from a boy who almost went into the river to save Eniese. She met him at the park this morning. I feel sorry for the boy though..." Yoruichi started, unexpectedly causing a tear to roll down her eye. Eniese looked at her mom curiously, then wiped her tear for her to Yoruichi's surprise.

"Pwease don't cwy mommy. I don't like it when you cwy..." Eniese said, growing watery eyes. Yoruichi just smiled as she hugged her child some more.

"I'm sorry Eniese. I promise not to cry in front of you anymore." Yoruichi replied.

"Hey, why don't we go out for ice cream. Doesn't that sound good hon..." Uruhara started, touching Eniese's shoulders. But, to his and Yoruichi's surprise, she was fast asleep, snoring a tiny bit. They both just smiled as they decided to turn in for the day, although it was really night outside of the room. They were just happy to have their angle back.

An hour had passed, and the Kurosaki residence was filled with tears that night. Ichigo felt the worst about it, feeling that it was his fault in the first place that his mother died 'mysteriously'. In the middle of the sadness though, there was a ring at the door bell. Isshin, not wanting to disturb his children anymore, walked over to the door and opened it. It was still raining heavily outside, but no one was around. He scratched his head confused for a second before he looked down, noticing the bundle of roses all bundled together. In the middle of them, there was a note on it. He picked up the flowers and read the note to himself. It read:

Dear Kurosakis,

I am eternally greatful of your son, and promise to repay you someday. Hope these flowers help.

Sincerely,

Annomynous.

Isshin smiled a bit as he smelled the roses. Sure enough, they were beautiful, and smelled great. As he closed the door quietly, Uruhara and Yoruichi smiled as they heard Isshin telling his kids about the mysterious flowers. Yoruchi put her arms around Uruhara as they began walking back. While they walked, Yoruichi looked down to the little girl sleeping, craddled in her arms. Uruhara had an umbrella he was using to keep them out of the rain. Yoruichi knew that she would help repay the mother's son Ichigo, for playing with Eniese that day and trying to save her. At the cost of his mother's life, Yoruichi made sure, that she would vow to keep her promise, and find the perfect time to repay it...

......................................

And that's pretty much the first part of my story about how our daughter changed from 90 year old tyke to a 90 year old tyke that's now a shimigami. To be honest, there was about a 30% chance of her succeeding, but at the given situation, I'm glad she did. We couldn't do anything else to help her, seeing how we had to give her a faux body. Over the next nine years, we helped Eniese control her spiritual powers, and figure out her Zanpakto's name. It's Unilesta Ivy, by the way. We even brought her with a few times to help fight real hollows, although they were weak because we didn't want her getting hurt, even though we knew she was strong enough. And yet, I know that some day, our lives will change, forever...

**To be continued, 9 years later (don't mean wait 9 years for next update, that's just the time in the fanfic coming down to the first episode.)**

**Wow, that was one MONDO update, and I hope you all liked it. Sorry for past spelling errors, have adhd and everything. Remember, Review, Read and..uhh....REVIEW!**


	4. Long Time No See

So, where did we get off? Oh yeah, I wsa mentioning how our daughter was training over the last nine years. To be honest, I was hoping that our lives would be like this for the rest of our lives. I didn't have the guts to tell Eniese about Aizen and his plan though. I didn't want to worry her, or even worse, her thinking she could defeat Aizen on her own. No matter how strong she's gotten, she'd be dead within minutes. And that's if she fights at her full power. But, as other people know, not all things tend to stay to themselves, and Aizen would make his way into my daughter's life someday....

......................................................

**Present Day: Ichigo met Rukia.**

Ishida focused as he concentrated his spirit arrow, wanting to use as much power as he could into the blast. Ever since the death of his grand father and past Quincies, Ishida held a grudge against all Shimigami's. But even in his rage, there was one shimigami who he couldn't hold a grudge against, and one shimigami, who would usually bother him while he was training.

"Hi Ishida!" Eniese shouted, flashing stepping in front of him. Ishida jumped a little, losing focus of his aiming and shot straight into the air. Eniese looked into the air as the arrow went soaring, up until it disappeared.

"Dat one went weally farther den da west." Eniese said, trying to see if she could find the missing arrow. Ishida just sighed, knowing that this is how his day usually goes when he's training. Almost half of the time he does train Eniese pops up out of nowhere and spooks him.

"Eniese, what are you doing here?" Ishida asked. Eniese just giggled.

"I came to pway with you." She replied, smiling.

"Eniese, why can't you just play with your mom and dad?" Ishida asked. Eniese looked down a bit disoppointingly.

"Dey aren't awound here wately. Ever since I got shinigimi powers dey been around town fighting hollows more often." Eniese complained. It's true to be honest. Except for her mom who went into hiding, not wanting anyone to sense her riatsu power when she flashed stepped to save Eniese, she turned herself into a cat and went around town until the coast was clear. And her dad had hired Jinta and Ururu to help maintain the shop, as well as teaching them how to fight like shinigamis. Ishida pushed his glasses up, sighing at the fact he knew she was right about having nothing to do, although he did somewhat wish she would bother someone else.

"Ok fine, tell you what. Give me a few minutes and we'll go searching for hollows, ok?" Ishida replied. Eniese smiled a bit.

"O-Tay!" She said, saluting. She quickly jumped out of the river-like stream she was in so Ishida could practice. Eniese sat down near a tree as she watched Ishida fire arrow after arrow after arrow. After about five minutes though, she sighed as she grew bored, looking around at what there would be to do. As she did, she saw that there was a flower wilting. She felt bad for it, and grew a smile and an idea at the same time. She didn't know that Ishida was watching her. She raised her hand so it was aiming directly at the flower. Her eyes glowed a strange colored green as her hand grew an aura of the same color around it. After a few seconds of gathering energy, part of the aura burst out and went around the flower. Ishida watched surprised as the flower quickly began to change from a wilting dead flower to a bright cheerful living one again. Eniese smiled as her eyes changed back to normal, as well as her hand. She looked back at Ishida though as she heard him clapping a bit.

"Not bad Eniese." Ishida said, walking over. "You've been practicing that move haven't you?" Ishida asked. Eniese just giggled as she smiled.

"Yeah, it was weally hard at first, but soon I was able to do it whenever I pwease." Eniese said. Ishida looked back at the flower. From his experience with her, he's been able to realize Eniese's ability in the past. She was capable of using her own riatsu and use it to, not only bring life to plants, which he just witnessed recently, but control them and the ground as well. It was quite an amazing ability to him to be honest. Ishida sighed as he turned over and kneeled.

"C'mon, let's go look for some hollows." Ishida stated.

"Yeah!" Eniese cheered, hoping on his back. It was the usual thing for her to hop on his back whenever the two of them went around the places. In the truth of all things though, Uruhara and Yoruichi knew that Eniese hung out with Ishida. They asked him to watch over her whenever she wants company and such, and whenever her parents were out. Ishida did nothing to show a sign of disagreement, seeing how Eniese wasn't like the other shinigami's that he hated so much. She was just a young spiritual girl, who had the powers of an average shimigami, but was completely new to it. It's for this reason, Ishida didn't detest her like the rest, nor show signs of annoyance around her.

"Faster! Faster!" Eniese cheered, pulling his hair.

"Ah careful that hurts!" He shouted. Ok, maybe sometimes...

.......................................

The sunset shrunk into the night as it was getting clsoe to bed time. Eniese yawned as Ishida looked around town for one last time. He was just as exhausted as she was, but every time he felt a hollow's presence it disappeared at the same time. From the feel of it he got, it seemed to be only one hollow, but kept appearing around different places in town. Strange thing was though, it felt like the hollow was looking for something in particular, because it didn't attack anything as they kept looking. Ishida looked back as he heard Eniese yawn quietly.

"I'm getting tiwed." Eniese said, groggily. Ishida could see that she was having trouble staying awake, considering her eyes never got past being half open. Ishida sighed to himself before making a decision.

"Ok, c'mon. You should be getting to bed right now." Ishida said, as he started walking to Urahara's shop. But, not even taking more than five steps, Ishida and Eniese felt the hollow's riatsu.

"You felted it too?" Eniese asked, looking more awake now.

"Yeah, , it's not that far from here either." Ishida added, as he began to run in the direction of the hollow's spiritual pressure. From teh source of it, Ishida could easily feel another shimigami's precense there was well. He couldn't really tell if Eniese could tell, seeing how she was still in the learning process of her abilities, and she didn't really work on sensing riatsu levels that well when it came to others. It took him about ten minutes, but finally, after much running, the both of them finally appeared at the sight of the giant hollow. He appeared to be attacking a house from where he was. As Ishida and Eniese looked closer, they saw Ichigo grabbing another Shimigami's sword. Eniese looked closely though at Ichigo, noticing something familiar about him, but unable to put her finger on what it was.

"Tch, what does that genius think he's doing?" Ishida said, somewhat amused at the sight of a beaten shimigami.

"Shouldn't we help dem?" Eniese asked, a bit concerned about the others safety.

"Look, I know you haven't been hollow hunting much, but I don't really hold much sympathy for helping shimigami, ok?" Ishida statted, turning around and began walking. Eniese was in disbelief at what he just said.

"But Ishi..." Eniese started, before Ishida interrupted.

"No butts. They brought it upon themselves, let themselves get out of..." Ishida started, before he heard whimpering behind him. As he turned around, Eniese was sniffling as tears ran down her eyes. Ishida sighed irritably, knowing that she never would forgive him if the others got killed. There was one time he remembered that he stepped on a flower of hers by accident, she didn't talk to him for an entire month. Although, he didn't really mind that part of it, it still made him somewhat feel bad for hurting her feelings.

"Alright! Alright, we'll go help them. Would you please stop crying then?" Ishida asked, quickly turning around.

"Yeah!" Eniese cheered, tugging on him tighter as her way of hugging him. But to both their surprises, the hollow was already dead as it slowly disintigrated. Ishida quickly hid behind a corner as he saw a different hollow where the other hollow had stood. To his shock, Ichigo was standing there, his sword raised as if he had just used it. Eniese blinked curiously as she saw him.

"Hey! Dat guy is a shimigimi!" Eniese yelled, surprised. "Hey shimi..." Eniese shouted, trying to get his attention. Ishida quickly covered her mouth though before she finished her sentence, quickly ducking behind the corner before Ichigo looked. Ichigo scratched his head confusedly before shrugging it off and walking back to Rukia. Eniese muffled as Ishida looked back to see if Ichigo was still looking, then took his hand off Eniese.

"What was dat for?" Eniese asked, a bit angry.

"Because now things got interesting. I never would've expected Ichigo to be a shimigami. Perhaps this could be put to good use..." Ishida said, pushing up his glasses with one of his hands. Eniese yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Could we pwease leave den? I'm getting weally sweepy..." Eniese said as she laid her head on Ishida's back. Ishida just sighed, knowing that that was the original idea to begin with, although he never got around to it before. He grinned a bit though, seeing how he could finally rest after the somewhat uneventful day of hollow searching, and walked Eniese back to her house. He knew that Eniese would have surprises of her own the next few days, seeing how she met Ichigo for the first time, or so both of them thought. After about ten minutes of walking, Ishida shook Eniese awake as they had finally reached their house. The lamp lights were on since Urahara knew that Eniese was outside with Ishida, waiting for her to come home. Eniese quickly hopped over Ishida, landing on her toes in front of him.

"Danks for pwayin Ishida. See ya later." Eniese said, smiling as she waved goodbye, then ran inside the house. Ishida could hear as he heard Eniese tell her dad she was home before he left again. He needed to get some shut eye too, and think to himself just what it was he would do to challenge Ichigo the next day...

...............................

Eniese just coninuted to stare inside the school with her binoculars, from another building. She had Ichigo on her mind the entire time, wondering where it was that she remembered seeing him before. Her memory was to foggy, seeing how she had nine straight years of training with her parents, and couldn't recal that much of what happened on the day she become a shimigami. All she did remember was seeing someone trying to help her before she fell into the river, but couldn't remember the face of the one who helped her. Her eyes focused though as she saw Ichigo freaking out about some girl who just entered the class room. She looked at the room from her point of view, removing the binoculars. She could make him out from the window she was looking through, even if she was as far as she was, but it didn't last long as Ichigo left the room with the woman she was with. Eniese sighed a bit disoppointingly, seeing how she wouldn't be able to see the strange man for awhile. As she got up, putting the binoculars in her pocket, she was ready to go back home until she felt a strange riatsu from the ground. When she looked down, her eyes widened as she saw Ichigo again, but looking like a shimigami. He killed some strange spider looking hollow, then did something to a soul boy. She couldn't tell what it was he did, but all she could see was the strange man putting the hilt of his sword on the boy's forehead, them he disappeared. She blinked even more curiously as she smiled, seeing how this 'stranger' was full of surprises to her.

"This is so exciting!" Eniese said, jumping down from the tall building, stretching her arms out. She giggled at the feeling of the wind blowing back against her. As she neared ground, she threw her small (small because it was only about the size of her leg, and she's not that big either) Zanpakto towards straight to the ground. She could hear the whistling of the wind as the sword was being shot straight down. The ground creaked as the small Zanpakto went down into the ground, leaving only part of the blade, and the hilt exposed. Satisfied, she did a triple flip in the air, and landed on the hilt on her toes.

"Ta da!" She said to herself, enjoying the feeling like she was preforming for a lot of people. She hopped down from the hilt, then quickly pulled the sword out, and sheathed it again. As she looked back though, she saw Ichigo following Ishida ( I don't know the order of events, and I do know Ichigo gets Kon before meeting Ishida, although I can't think of an idea for it X( ). She looked curiously, wondering what it was that was going on, deciding to follow him quietly.

Finally after awhile, Eniese managed to catch up to a conversation Ichigo and Ishida were having, as well as that strange girl Ichigo was with. She hopped up the stone wall of the alley they were in, and looked down curiously at the conversation. They didn't know what it was that they were talking about, but she see that Ishida was showing Ichigo different colors of spiritual threads.

"Did you know that a shimigami's spirit thread is different then that of a regular human?" Eniese heard Ishida say, looking at them curiously. She then noticed how Ishida tugged on Ichigo's spirit thread. His eyes were a bit surprised by the sight of it, seeming to never know that he had a thread. He then noticed that there was another red thread. Eniese was completely distract by the conversation they were having to trace it back to the roots. Ichigo grabbed it, seeing what it felt like.

"Who's is this?" Ichigo asked. As Ishida looked, his eyes widened as he saw the thread trace up to Eniese, who was still standing on the wall above them.

"Wait! Don't pull th..." Ishida started. It was too late though, as Ichigo yanked the thread from the air. Eniese screamed as she went head first to the ground from being draged by the thread. Her head smacked face first into the cement as she finally landed. Ichigo looked nervously, not knowing anyone else was here.

"Uhh...woops. Hey, are you ok?" Ichigo asked, walking over to her. He looked curiously as he saw her shaking, until she finally lifted her head to reveal tears rolling down her eyes. He felt a lot of sweat drop for what he had just done.

"Y-Y-You..." Eniese started, sniffling. "You hurted meeeeee!" She shouted, crying. Surprisingly to the three of them, her spiritual pressure increased dramatically for a second before going back to normal. Ichigo's eyes widened though as he recognized the face of the crying girl. At the same time at the Urahara shop, Urahara raised an eyebrow as he felt the strange riatsu, knowing it was his daughter's. He knew from the time to time, after she aquired her powers, whenever she got really upset about something her riatsu would burst for a few seconds before changing back to normal.

Back at the group, Ichigo scrated his head as he began feeling guilty for what he did, and reminiscing about the past. He remembered nine years ago when he first met the girl, who was crying in his mother's arms when they met. He also remembered how she started to cry as she tried to make a sand castle to no success. He kneeled a little closer to her, looking at her closely.

"Eniese?" Ichigo asked. Eniese stopped crying for a bit, with tears still rolling down her eyes and sniffling. She lookd at him a bit confused as to how he knew her name.

"W-Who are you?" Eniese asked, still sobbing.

"It's me, Ichigo. Remember? I met you nine years ago." Ichigo said, stroking her hair to hopefully calm her down. Eniese sniffed for a bit as she stood up a bit, but wobbled as she did, because her body was dizzy from the smack to her head. She sniffled a bit, but she no longer cried over the injury.

"Y-You..." Eniese started, trying to remember Ichigo. Ichigo smiled a bit as she began to remember. Eniese struggled to remember, due mostly to the fact she only could remember the horrible accident in the river that day. But the more she concentrated, she started to remember from back further in that day like when he gave her the yellow red poka dotted ball, and when he helped her build a sand castle. She looked back at Ichigo, knowing that it was the same person.

"Itzygo..." She started, as the tears finally stopped.

"Yeah, it's me Eniese!" Ichigo said, glad that she remembered. Ichigo's face twitched though as Eniese, very painfully, kicked him in the shin, then walked over to Ishida. "OW OW OWWWW!" Eniese was quickly picked up by Ishida, who looked around for any mark of her injury. Luckily, there wasn't anything noticable. Ishida looked back, knowing Ichigo was going to curse, and covered Eniese's ears. It's not that he didn't want to teach a kid cursing, but he didn't want her dad to think she learned it from him. Eniese looked curiously as she saw Ichigo's mouth move, but couldn't tell what it was he was saying.

"Could you please not swear in front of her?" Ishida asked, annoyed.

"Fine! What the heck was that for?" Ichigo shouted.

"Dat's for hurting me, meanie!" Eniese yelled.

"Wow Ichigo, I never knew the girls picked on you too." Rukia said, crossing her arms as she looked unamused at Ichigo.

"Shut up!" He shouted back. Eniese blinked confusingly as she saw the girl.

"Who's dat? Is she your girlfwiend?" Eniese asked. Ichigo and Rukia blushed deeply, as Ishida covered his mouth from letting out a chuckle.

"She's not my girl friend/boy friend!" Rukia and Ichigo said at the same time. They looked at each other a bit awkwardly and blushing, before looking away from each other.

"Ichigo." Ishida said, grabbing his attention. "I think we should get under way of the topic of this conversation." The other three looked as Ishida pulled out some strange red pill looking thing.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked.

"It's a hollow bait." Ishida said, pushing up his glasses.

"Does dis mean we're going fishing for da hollows?" Eniese asked, causing Ishida's sweat to drop behind her head.

"Not that kind of bait Eniese." Ishida answered, setting her down on her feet. Rukia's eyes widened as she grew an idea of what Ishida was planning.

"Here's the rule of the game Ichigo: Whoever kills the most hollows win." And with that, Ishida crushed the pill in his hands. Almost instantly, all around Karakuru Town, black portals began to appear in the area. Urahara looked in the sky as he saw the portals as well. He knew that someone used a hollow bait, but had no idea who. All he was concerned about was Eniese's safety.

"Tessai." Urahara spoke inside the shop. By command, Tessai opened the door and bowed in respect.

"Yes sir?"

"Watch over the shop. I got to go pick up something." Urahara stated, instantly vanishing.

Eniese looked in awe as she looked around the sky. She had never seen so many different hollows before, and to be honest, she was somewhat nervous about it. Even though she has fought hollows before, and the fact she was stronger than she thought she was, she didn't know how to respond to the situation. Ichigo glared at Ishida at what he had just done, knowing that he would have put alot of lives in jeopardy. Dropping straight down, a giant hollow appeared, roaring in anger.

"Hey Ishida, can I handle dis one?" Eniese asked, tugging on his pants.

"Sure thing..." Ishida said, barely paying attention to Eniese. He was to busy beggining to fire at the dozens of hollows in the sky.

"Yeah!" Eniese cheered, pulling out her small Katana. Ichigo and Rukia looked at her nervously.

"Hey wait Eniese! You don't know what you're..." Ichigo started.

"It's ok Itzygo. I got dis." Eniese said, holding the side of the tip of the blade with her other hand. "Bloom, Unistela Ivy!" Eniese shouted. Ichigo and Rukia watched a bit surprised as her sword changed into a strange looking green whip with thorns on it. At the same time, the hollow sprung out to attack it. Ichigo was about to say something before the girl vanished. Ichigo looked around confused until Rukia shook his shoulder.

"Ichigo! Up there!" Rukia said, pointing to the sky. As Ichigo looked, he saw a shadow in the exact shape of Eniese. Flipping forward, Eniese shot straight towards the hollow, using her long green whip, and crashed it down on the weak hollow. There was a large explosion of riatsu as the whip collided into the hollow, scattering dust and debris everywhere. The others covered their heads with thier arms, not wanting to get the dust and such in their eyes. When the dust scattered, Eniese was looking at the ten feet deep, ten feet wide, crator she had just created. Everyone else stood their dumbstruck and shocked at that Eniese had just done. Eniese rubbed her head a bit nervously.

"Opps...maybe I over dided it..." Eniese said nervously.

"W-What the...How the...When the..." Ichigo tried to make out a word, but was unsuccessful in doing so. Before he even could do anything, Eniese suddenly vanished.

"Where did she just go?" Ichigo asked. Ishida sighed annoyed as he pushed his glasses up.

"Apparently her father came to pick her up." Ishida replied. "Either way, you should be worry about the hollows. They'll go after anyone who has high riatsu." Ishida said, causing Ichigo's eyes to widen.

"Oh no...Yuzu, Karin!" Ichigo shouted, running towards his house.

"Ichigo stop!" Ishida shouted, causing Ichigo to look back. "They aren't the only ones who have high riatsu levels, remember?"

"But their my family, and I have to help them!" Ichigo shouted, running straight back. Rukia followed him, somewhat worried as well. Ishida sighed as he pushed up his glasses.

"Idiot." He said to himself, returning to the firing.

Eniese strugged as she was being held inbetween someone's arm. After a few minutes of struggling, she managed to pop her head out. She looked up curiously at who grabbed her, before seeing how it was her father.

"Hi daddy." Eniese said, happily.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Urahara asked, placing Eniese on his shoulders.

"Oh, not vewy much. I pwayed with Ishida for awhile, and I met Itzygo." Eniese said, happily.

"I saw that. But Eniese, what did I tell you about using your shikai in public?" Urahara asked. Eniese looked down a bit upsettingly.

"Sowwy daddy. I was just pwaying and all..." Urahara just sighed.

"Well at least you're ok. Anyway, stay at home for the rest of the day ok?" Eniese looked at him a bit confused.

"But why?" Eniese asked.

"Cause your mother's back...Owww!" Urahara yelled, as Eniese yanked his hair forward.

"Mommy! Faster dadddy faster!" Eniese yelled excited. Urahara just sighed, knowing that Eniese hasn't seen her mother a for a few years since Eniese got her powers. But in honesty, he wanted to keep her safe. With the riatsu he felt, and the amount of hollow activities, he knew that someone would look into the case, and they might take or even kill Eniese. He found it worse if they took her though, because if they did, she would be in the Soul society, and she would be nothing but prey for Aizen, and anything he had in store for everyone...

**Ok, maybe not as much as usual, but I have an ear infection, and it's bugging the F*** outta me! So expect the next one to be longer...REVIEW!**


	5. Meeting The Unexpected

As soon as Eniese got home, she quickly wriggled free of her father's grip and ran inside. She was so excited about seeing her mother again after a long time. She didn't even know what she has been doing for the past few years. The more she looked however, the more she was growing curious and worried about not finding her. All she saw while she was looking around was Uruu, Tessai, and Jinta. Urahara wondered what it was that was taking her daughter so long to find her, knowing that usually Eniese would know by now. He then looked as he heard his daughter's foot steps running towards him.

"Did you find her yet?" Urahara asked. Eniese shook a no with a bit of watery eyes.

"S-She didn't leave yet...did she daddy?" Eniese asked worried.

"You never bother looking around, do you?" A mysterious voice said. Eniese gasped as she recognized the voice, looking at the side of her shoulders. On her right shoulder, a black cat was sitting, looking right at her. Eniese smiled as she finally found her.

"Mommy!" Eniese cheered, squeezing Yoruichi tightly.

"Ack! Easy easy!" Yoruichi yelled, unable to take the strange pain because of her small size. Eniese felt a sweat drop as she lessened her grip on her, realizing that she forgot she was holding a cat.

"Sowwy mommy..." Eniese apologized, rubbing the back of her head. Yoruichi sighed, expecting that to be her reaction when she saw her.

"It's alright sweetie." Yoruichi replied softly, hopping back on Eniese's shoulders.

"Hey mommy, guess what? Itzygo is a soul weaper too!" Eniese said, excitedly.

"Really?" Yoruichi replied, sarcastically sounding surprised.

"And she played with Ichigo and Ishida today." Urahara added. Yoruichi looked at Urahara in a strange way, knowing when he had to add something to sentences, that meant they were usually serious.

"Really? What did you play?" Yoruichi asked.

"We pwayed hollow hunting today." Eniese said, excitedly. Yoruichi's eyes widened a bit, but just looked at her daughter normally, not wanting her daughter to see her reaction. She then noticed Eniese's yawn as she grew an idea.

"Well, you must be tired of all the stuff you did if you were playing outside.

"Actually..." Eniese started as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I'm vewy tiwed." Eniese said. Urahara just chuckled to himself as he walked over, and pick Eniese up.

"C'mon you two. Time for bed. Eniese was playing alot, and mommy's been travling alot." Urahara said. Eniese just yawned again as she leaned against her father's chest, closing her eyes. It's true. She was really sleepy from all that happened today. She wanted to know though who it was exactly that won that hollow game Ichigo was playing today, although knowing both of them it could've been any of them. Luckily for Urahara, it was already night by the time Eniese felt sleepy, otherwise, she would probably be asking alot of different questions and be wanting to go outside again, which would be dangerous in this situation. He couldn't afford to have his daughter go out, at least not tonight. It would be completely bad for everyone if she did that. After walking up the creaking stairs, Urahara opened the door to Eniese's room.

"Get some sleep you Eniese, you'll have a big day tomorrow." Urahara commented, tucking his daughter in. Urahara kissed his daughter on the forehead as he pulled the covers up over her. As soon as Yoruichi was sure that her daughter was asleep, she quickly hoped back on Urahara's shoulders as he left the room, turning the lights off.

Meanwhile at Ichigo's house, Ichigo looked everywhere for Rukia, but couldn't find her. He was really worried about it too. She's been acting weird all day today, and she's been way to nice compared to how she usually is. What concerned him most though was the fact he couldn't find her on the same day he noticed her additude change. Ichigo scratched his head confused for a moment until he saw a note on his desk. He knew whatever it was it would have to be from Rukia. He opened the letter quickly, wanting to know what it said. But, he grew a confused look as he saw every single word mispelled.

"What the heck is this?" Ichigo asked himself. He then noticed a picture of a bunny at the bottom. He grew an annoyed look before he realized something. Bunny started with a B, and every mispelled word had the be in them. He quickly grabbed a pencil from his desk, and crossed out every B he could find. By the end of it, he had crossed out maybe twenty B's. He then read the note again, and gasped at what it said:

Ichigo, once you read this lettter burn it. After that go into hiding for a few days. They are after me Ichigo, but if they find you they will kill you. Don't even try to find me. After a few days, they should leave. Thank you Ichigo for all your kindness.

-Rukia

Ichigo couldn't believe what was written on the paper. What did she mean by 'they'? Ichigo thought to himself. And why did you run away Rukia?! Ichigo lost his train of thought as he heard something muffling in the closet. When he checked it out, he grew surprised as it was Kon, tied up and gagged with duck tap.

"What the..." Ichigo said to himself, wondering why Rukia is suddenly acting strange.

Eniese woke up in the middle of the night. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she wondered what woke her up. She felt like something was wrong, but couldn't tell what. She didn't feel a hollows precense outside her window, and knew that it couldn't have been a hollow attack. She looked out the window to the lightless city, knowing that somethinf was going on. She cleared her thoughts as she concentrated, trying to feel what it was that was causing her to feel uneasy in her heart. Her eyes suddenly popped open as she felt it. Somewhere in the city, Ishida was fighting something, and he was losing. Eniese quickly opened the window, ready to jump out, before she looked behind her. She saw her cat shaped mother, sitting there, starring at her.

"Mommy..." Eniese said quietly, feeling nervous now.

"And where do you think you're going young lady?" Yoruihi asked. Eniese remained quiet to herself before looking back at her mtoher.

"Mommy, I have'ta go. Ishida's in twouble." Eniese said, worriedly. Yoruichi sighed, knowing that she cared for the friends she had.

"Those people out there are dangerous. You'll be in danger if you go Eniese." Eniese just sniffled to herself, knowing that her mother wouldn't let her go out like this. Yoruichi just sighed, knowing that Eniese really cared for her friends. "If you're not back in 10 minutes I'm telling your father." Eniese looked at Yoruichi surprised, before changing her expression to joy.

"Danks mommy! Be back soon!" And with that, Eniese jumped out the window, flash stepping to where Ishida was. Yoruichi sighed before she looked at the door.

"You can come out now." Yoruichi said. Urahara opened the door, surprised.

"You always know when I'm eavesdropping, don't you?" Urahara said, walking to the window. Yoruichi hopped on his shoulder.

"You're going after her, right?"

"I'm just going on the defensive. Waiting for the signal." Urahara said. Yoruichi looked at him curiously.

"And what would that signal be?" Yoruichi asked.

"When she cries and her riatsu bursts, then I'll know." Urahara said, looking at the darkened city...

............................

Ishida laid there with blood seeping out of his wounds. Even with his power, he was no match for the red headed Shimigami that easily took him down. He knew that he had met his end.

"Remember the name, Abari Renji, as the one who defeated you!" Renji yelled, swinging his sword down. But before he could swing it to the front, he felt something tugging on the bottom of his hilt. As he looked, he grew a confused expression as he saw a little girl shimigami, her feet off the ground, holding onto Renji's sword.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Eniese said happily. Eniese looked around as she noticed Rukia and another man, standing a few yards away. She then looked back at Ishida. Renji just blinked confused, before glaring at her.

"Beat it kid, before you get hurt." Renji yelled, swinging his sword back and forth to get the girl off. Without even waiting for herself to lose grip, Eniese jumped off and reappeared near Ishida, kneeling and looking a bit concerned at his wounds.

"You ok Ishida?" Eneise asked, a bit worried. Renji just glared at her irritably.

"I said get out of the way!" Renji shouted, attempting to strike the girl with the blunt side of his sword. He figured if he had striked her from the side of his sword, he could at least get her to leave without hurting her too much. Eniese just looked as he swung the sword, simply not seeming to care. Then, with just two of her fingers and her thumb, she grabbed the top part of the sword, stopping it completely. Renji's eyes widened in disbelief, that his sword was stopped by such a little girl. Byakuya blinked a bit as if impressed. Eniese blinked curiously as she looked at Byakuya, who was just standing there. Eniese then shifted her attention to Rukia. Eniese smiled a bit, glad to meet her old friend again.

"Hi Wukia!" Eniese said happily, waving.

"Eniese! Get out of here right now!" Rukia shouted, a bit harshly. Eniese just blinked as if surprised, never hearing Rukia shout like this before. Then again, she never really heard Rukia talk that much either. Byakuya looked at Rukia, then back at Eniese. During the whole time though, Renji was struggling trying to push his blade harder.

"Are you the one who stole Rukia's powers?" Byakuya asked. Eniese just tilted her head a bit, and then flashed stepped. She reappeared, sitting on Byakuya's shoulders. Even though he didn't show it, Byakuya felt shocked at the incredible flash step she just did. The only person he knew that could move that fast was Yoruichi. Could she be? Byakuya thought to himself, as Eniese just swung her feet while sitting on Byakuya's shoulders. He noticed some similarities like the purple hair for one thing, which increased his suspicion.

"Hi, I'm Eniese. Nice to meet you." Eniese said, smiling as usual.

"I know, you already said that." Byakuya replied, in a calm manner though seeing how he was talking to a child. Eniese eyes quickly shifted as Renji swung his sword at Ishida. As before, Eniese flashed stepped quickly in time, blocking the sword with her bare hands. Renji groaned annoyed, not only at being stopped again by a little girl, which he would never live down if the other squad members found out, but also the fact she persisted on blocking his sword attacks.

"I told you to get out of the way!" Renji shouted, kicking the girl right in her stomach. Renji smiled as he sent the girl flying a few feet with a hard kick of his foot. Eniese rolled a few seconds as she landed on the ground again, with dust brushing agaisnt her kimono. "I warned you!" Renji yelled, grinning a bit. He looked curiously though as he noticed the girl wouldn't get up. Did I hit her too hard? Renji thought to himself. He then noticed Eniese finally moving, using her arms to support her up. Oh, thank god. I almost thought I killed her. Renji said, feeling a bit relieved. However, he looked strangely though as he heard the girl whimpering.

"Now you've done it..." Rukia commented, plugging her ears with her hands.

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Renji asked, looking at Rukia, then back at Eniese. Eniese looked back at Renji, eyes watery and tears running down her face.

"Y-Y-You..." Eniese started, before crying out loudly. At that moment, a huge burst of riatsu filled the area. Byakuya's eyes widened as he knew there could be no doubt about who her parents were. Even the street light poles they were near were flickering with light from the girls riatsu. Back at the shop, Urahara raised his head as the signal went off. Yoruichi sighed as well, knowing this is what would be the result of her letting her daughter go out there.

"And that's my que." Urahara statted, jumping out the door and quickly vanishing.

Renji just covered his ears, groaning at the annoying girl's screaming. It was probably the worst type of noise which he hated to hear, esspecially considerin the fact he was being filled with guilt for hitting the girl. He also found it weird as to how a girl that cried so loudly would be a shimigami in the first place. Then again the fact that she blocked Renji's attack twice was obvious to him.

"Y-You h-hitted me!" Eniese yelled, sobbing loudly. The riatsu started to grow the more she complained. At the same time, Ichigo looked all around the streets, unable to figure out where Rukia went. That's when his eyes widened at the huge riatsu he just felt, knowing who would be the only person to have riatsu that big.

"Eniese no!" Ichigo shouted, giving straight chase to the source of the riatsu. Renji finally lost it. If the amount of screaming didn't kill him, then the riatsu that kept building up would.

"Go, Zambimaru!" Renji shouted, shooting his blade straight at the girl. He knew that he wouldn't have to worry about killing her, considering she would easily block the attack with the simple touch of her fingers. He simply planned on knocking her out in order to stop the huge growth of riatsu. But before he could, Eniese suddenly vanished into thin air. Renji's Zanpakto quickly returned to normal, since it missed it's target. He also noticed how the riatsu quickly disappeared as well.

"Ok, this is getting annoying..." Renji said, turning back towards Ishida. He yelled excitedly knowing that this time he would finally get to kill his target. But, before he could, Ichigo sprang out, blocking Renji's attack with his Zanpakto. "Oh what the..." Renji shouted, annoyed at the constant blocks and dodges of his attacks. Ichigo looked at him somewhat confused, wondering what he was so upset about.

..................

As the morning came, Eniese slowly opened her eyes as the sunlight hit her face. She leaned up, rubbing her eyes, wondering where she was. When she looked up though, she saw her father sitting on the bed, smiling down at her.

"Well, look who finally woke up." Urahara said, stroking his daughter's hair. Eniese tried to remember what happened the night before. Her eyes widened as she remembered what it was that happened the night before. Urahara raised his eyebrow a bit as he saw tears forming in his daughter's eyes, followed by sniffling.

"What's wrong, hon?" Urahara asked. Eniese looked up at him, sadder than usual. She quickly jumped up to him, hugging him tightly.

"D-Dey huwted me...And they killed Ishida..." Eniese cried, upsettingly. She didn't know about Ichigo showing up just after Urahra grabbed her and ran. He simply hugged her back, stroking her hair gently. Eniese then noticed Yoruichi brushing her head against her too, as her way of calming her down, since she was a cat. Yoruichi then looked at her daughter, sitting.

"You know you shouldn't have done that." Yoruichi said, knowing that she was bound to get injured from yesterday. Eniese just sniffed as she burried her face into her father's chest.

"I'm sowwy mommy...I just wanted to save my fwiends..." Eniese said, as she began to cry louder. Yoruichi just sighed as she normally would in this situation, seeing how Eniese really cared for her friends.

"You don't have to worry. Ishida is just fine." Yoruichi statted, causing Eniese to stop, even though tears ran down her eyes. She looked at her mother, a bit surprised.

"W-Weally?" Eniese asked. Yoruichi nodded. Eniese sniffled a bit as she tried to get herself to stop crying.

"And Ichigo's here too." Urahra commented, causing Eniese to look back even more surprised.

"Weally?" Eniese said, with a bit of a sniffle. Urahara nodded as he picked his daughter up. As soon as Yoruichi hopped on his shoulders, he carred Eniese downstairs to where Ichigo was resting. Her eyes widened however as she saw the bandages covering Ichigo's wound. She then felt relieved when she saw Ichigo waking up. He appeared to be in pain as he grunted a bit, feeling the bandages on him.

"Itzygo!" Eniese shouted. Ichigo quickly looked as Eniese dove into him, worsening the pain.

"Ah! Easy!" Ichigo said, trying to hold back from swearing.

"What happened ta you?" Eniese asked, worriedly.

"That's what happens when he fights people he can't beat." Urahara answered. Ichigo looked at Urahara, surprised.

"Urahara? Where are we?" Ichigo asked. Eniese just giggled, causing him to look confused.

"Dis is my house." Eniese said happily. Ichigo looked at her a bit surprised.

"Really? So...are your parents around too?" Ichigo asked. Urahara just groaned at the fact Ichigo hadn't realized it yet.

"I'm standing right here." Urahara statted. Ichigo blinked confused for a second before widening his eyes, realizing what he meant.

"Wait, what the? You're...? He's...?" Ichigo couldn't even make out more than a word, considering how much shock he was in. Urahara just kneeled as he rubbed his daughters hair.

"What? Don't you recognize the resemblance?" Urahara asked. Ichigo looked back and forth a bit, trying to see if there was any recognizable resemblance.

"...no..." Ichigo answered.

"Well anyway, we need to talk. Eniese, how about you go get some breakfast while I talk to Ichigo, ok?" Urahara said.

"O-tay!" Eniese said happily, skipping off to breakfast. She was wondering what her dad was going to talk to him about, but it was hopefully nothing important. Eniese stopped though as she thought of something. Her dad said that Ishida and Ichigo were fine, but didn't say anything about Rukia. Did something happen to her? Eniese thought to herself. Is daddy hiding something from me? All thoughts like these were running through her head. But for the time being, she decided to shrug it off, and enjoy her morning...

.................................

As the group descended down the ladder, with Eniese holding on to her father's back, she worried as to what was going to happen to Rukia. Her father told her everything after talking to Ichigo about how Rukia got captured by the two people Eniese saw. She knew for a fact that the read headed guy was not nice at all (from earliar experience) and the fact that they were going to execute her was serious to Eniese. She liked her friends alot, and didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Wow! Who would have thought there was a secret underground trainning ground underneath my shop this whole time!" Urahara shouted, shocked. Eniese just giggled behind him.

"You always had dis shop daddy." Eniese said.

"I already figured that, although I will admit it's pretty impressive." Ichigo stammered. Urahara took his cane out as he looked back at Ichigo.

"Ok, time for buisness." Urahara statted. Ichigo looked at him curiously until he was jabbed in the forehead by Urahara's cane, getting flung a few feet away.

"Ow! How about a warning before the next time you..." Ichigo stopped as his eyes widened. He finally noticed how the air in the area was heavy.

"Hard to breathe, isn't it? This is your first lesson." Urahara tossed Ichigo a head guard and some gloves. "Fight Ururu and the lesson's over."

"Please wear the safety gear Ichigo. I don't want to kill you by accident." Ururu said, giving a warm up jab. Eniese felt a sweat drop, not remembering this part of the lesson when she did it, and the fact Ururu somewhat scared her. Ururu suddenly flung into the air, smashing the ground where Ichigo was standing.

"Gahh!" Ichigo screamed, running away.

"Hey daddy, I got a funny idea." Eniese said, as she started to whisper something into Urahara's ear. He smiled as he liked the idea, deciding to give it a try.

"Ichigo! The only way that stuff is going to protect you is if you repeat these words: Divine armor, protect me for I am far less superior to everyone!" Urahara shouted.

"Are you nuts?! That's insane!" Ichigo shouted back, barely dodging antoher attack. "Fine! Divine armor, protect me for I am far less superior to everyone!" Ichigo shouted, waiting for something to happen.

"Wow, I can't believe he said it."

"Dold ya he would daddy." Eniese replied, giggling.

"God damnit you guys!" Ichigo yelled again, running even faster. Urahara just moaned as he knew Eniese just learned a new word. Eniese blinked curiously, never hearing it before.

"What does god dimit mean daddy?" Eniese asked.

"It's one of those words you shouldn't say, ok?" Urahara replied. Eniese nodded, unaware she said a bad word. Urahara looked back as he saw Ichigo punch Ururu on the side, cutting her cheek a bit. "Uh oh, wait here." Urahara said, gently setting Eniese down. Eniese looked as Urahara quickly reappeared, holding Ururu's foot in the air. As Eniese looked back at Ichigo, he was partly in a mountain, and Tessai was holding him behind him. Eniese smiled as she quickly flashed stepped closer, reappearing at her father's feet.

"Well done Ichigo. Lesson one, completed." Urahara statted, picking up Eniese.

"Completed? What are you talking about? She kicked my a..." Ichigo started, before stopping due to the mild glare he was recieving from Urahara. It took Ichigo a moment before he realized he didn't want people swearing in front of her. "She was just...kicked my butt just now!" Ichigo replied, changing part of what he was going to say.

"I never said you had to run to complete the first lesson. Haven't you noticed your breathing getting better?" Urahara asked. Ichigo blinked curiously.

"Actually yeah, I feel fine now."

"That's because your spiritual energy has returned. The basic point of the exercise was for you to have your energy return. When you fought, you dodged Ururu's punches, which meant your strength returned. Ururu's strangth is actually far surpassed any normal human beings'."

"What? Then what would've happened if she hit me?!" Ichigo stammered.

"Then you would've died." Ichigo looked a bit surprised, just a bit. But Eniese looked at her father, somewhat shocked.

"But you didn't do dat to me when I had ta do it." Eniese complained. Urahara just stroked her hair.

"That's cause you're special, he isn't." Urahara replied. Eniese giggled as her father stroked her hair, while Ichigo looked at him mildly angry and a bit shocked. He had his own daughter do this as well? Ichigo thought to himself. Then why the hell did he have Ururu try punching me?! He shouted to himself.

"Anyway..." Urahara started, looking back at Ichigo. Ichigo and Eniese looked a bit surprised as Tessai cut the chains that bound Ichigo to his body. "There. You have been seperated from your body. You're just a soul now." Ichigo didn't notice Tessai, who suddenly grabbed him, jumping down a giant hole.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ichigo screamed, until he hit the bottom. "Urahara! I swear I'm going to kill you when I get out of here."

"Ichigo, you're in the hollowed shaft. The second lesson is to get out of the shaft, and the only way to do that is to become a soul reaper. You have three days to do it. By the end of the three days if you don't become a shimigami, you'll turn into a hollow. And we'll have no choice but to kill you." Urahara said, looking deep inside. Eniese looked at her father curiously.

"How wong do you dink he'll take daddy?" Eniese asked. Urahara smiled as he gently set Eniese down.

"It'll take him at least the three days." Urahara said, quietly so Ichigo wouldn't hear. "Don't worry. I'm positive he'll be alright. Why don't you run along and see how your mother is doing with Chad and Orihime, ok?"

"Yessss sir!" Eniese said, smiling as she gave a salute.

"Alright, let's move out soldier." Urahara replied, giving a salute back as Eniese flashed stepped away. Urahara looked up at the ceiling curiously. "I wonder if it's night outside..."

...................................................

To be honest, I know Ichigo will achieve becoming a shimigami, and the others will finish their training as well. Only problem is, what about Eniese? I know she will want to go but I'm not fully confident on the subject. I love and care about my daugher, but I'm worried about her as well. I hope I'll be able to talk her out of it. Probably won't win the argument, knowing how she has her mother's instinctive personality, but I got to try anyway. If I don't manage to talk her out of it though, all I can do is hope Ichigo will take good care of her when she goes. Or at least keeps her from meeting...Aizen...

**And Viola! I hope you enjoyed another funny-halarious-bleach-anime-insert word here-fanfic. Next, we'll find out how Orihime and Chad are, as well as Ishida.**


	6. Onward To Soul Society!

Eniese looked around the building as she tried sensing any riatsu. She knew this was the building that her father said they would be in, but the problem is though that they most likely weren't getting any better at controlling their spiritual riatsu, seeing how she couldn't even feel a hint of it. That's when she noticed the noise echoing throughout the building. She smiled as she knew for a fact it was her mother and the other two, considering the rest of the building was empty. She quickly flashed stepped until she came to the room she was looking for. She looked curiously though as she heard them moaning to themselves, as if struggling to do something.

"What are you guys doing?" Eniese asked. Yoruichi and the others looked as they saw Eniese walking in.

"Oh, who are you?" Orihime asked, kneeling a bit.

"I'm Eniese." She said, happily bowing.

"Ahh, you're sweet." Orihime said, thinking about how cute she thought Eniese looked. "My name's Orihime." Then Chad stepped forward, grabbing Eniese's attention.

"I'm Chad." He said, just starring at the girl.

"Eniese, what are you doing here?" Yoruichi asked.

"Itzygo is working to get out of some weird hole tingy, so I decided to come see what you guys are doing!" Eniese said, happily. "By da way, what were you guys compwaining about when I got here?" Orihime looked to the side a bit in disoppointment before looking back at Eniese.

"We were trying to activate our powers, but we don't really know how too." Eniese tiled her head a bit curiously.

"How come? Didn't you guys do it befowe?"

"Well...yes. I was trying to save my friend at that time. All I thought about was just protecting my friend...." At that moment, Orihime's braid started to shine a bright yellow light. Coming from the braid, all six of the shun-shun rikka appeared.

"You called, Orihime?" Shuno asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to call you. It was just sort've an..." Orihime started, before Tsubaki flew right into her face.

"What do you mean you didn't mean too?! What the heck were you thinking?!" Tsubaki stammered.

"Faiwies!" Eniese said, looking at the six faries that were floating around. Tsubaki and Shuno looked at Eniese curiously, not noticing her before. Shuno smiled as she flew towards Eniese.

"Hi there little one, what's your name?" Shuno asked, kindly.

"I'm Eniese!" She said, holding up a finger as a way to shake Shuno's hand.

"Eniese, that's a pretty name. My name's Shuno." She said, using her whole hand to shake Eniese's. "And this the guy over here is...eh..." Shuno started before she saw Tsubaki pulling Orihime's hair. "Apparently attacking Orihime..."

"You're only suppose to call us when we're fighting!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry! Let go, let go!" Orihime shouted, trying to run so Tsubaki would lose his grip.

"He's mean for a fowest faiwy." Eniese said. Tsubaki's eyes shot out, irritated at what Eniese just said. He quickly rushed at her, standing right in her face.

"What did you just call me?!" Tsubaki yelled. Shuno just chuckled to herself, finding it humerous at what Eniese called him.

"Well...aren't you? My mommy told me stowies about fowest faiwies whenever I had ta go ta bed." Eniese replied, looking at Tsubaki curiously.

"I'm not a fricken forest fairy!" Tsubaki shouted, punching his small hand into Eniese's eye.

"Owwie..." Eniese said, whimpering as she covered her eye. It was one thing to get punched in a face, but it's more painful when it's something small, but hard. Tears ran down Eniese's other eye as she continued to whimper.

"Tsubaki! What did you do that for?!" Shuno stammered, shouting at him right in his face. Tsubaki blinked a bit surprise, never seeing Shuno's angery side before.

"W-What's gotten into you all of the sudden?" Tsubaki asked.

"It's one thing to hit a young adult, but you way over did it hitting a child!" She shouted.

"Well maybe if she wasn't such an idiot, she would've known better!" Tsubaki shouted back. As she heard this, Eniese's whimpering grew louder as more tears ran down her face. Shuno, annoyed, tugged him by his ears.

"Tsubaki, apologize now!" She yelled, pulling both his ears harshly. Now, Tsubaki is usually agressive and sometimes mean. But if there was one thing he could not stand, it would be getting his ears pulled by Shuno.

"Ahh! Easy, easy!" Tsubaki yelled, unable to grab Shuno's hands. Orihime just patted Eniese's head gently, hoping to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Eniese. Tsubaki's just being a bit jerk." Orihime said, trying to calm the girl down. Off to the side of this conversation, Yoruichi and Chad were watching. Both their sweats dropped as they watched the bickering fairies argue. Yoruichi was a bit surprised why Tsubaki's reaction as well to the fairy comment, but seeing how Shuno was taking care of it in her own way, she didn't feel it neccesary to intervene. Although, she kept wondering to herself if Orihime and Eniese even remembered what they were doing here to begin with before this whole argument started....

.................................

The next three days went on like this as everyone trained to their hardest. The only person Eniese wasn't able to see was Ishida. He continually persisted on not meeting with her, mostly due to the fact he wanted to train in peace. He was very lemient on it though, not wanting to make her upset at all. Meanwhile Eniese reappeared at her father's shop, just in time to see Ichigo out of the hole. She smiled as she flashed stepped to Ichigo's side. Ichigo looked down as he saw her tugging on his kimono.

"Itzygo! You did it!" Eniese said, excited. Ichigo just smiled, glad he would actually get to meet anyone after his little expereience of almost becoming a hollow, until he heard clapping from Urahara.

"Well done Ichigo. It seems that you have completed your training. Well done, lessson two, completed!" Urahara cheered, waving his fan. Ichigo just glared as he walked towards him.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled, hitting Urahara with the hilt of his sword.

"Ow..." Urahara said, kneeling as he rubbed his face. He started making fake cying noises, pretending to be in pain. He wasn't actually expecting Eniese to take it seriously.

"Well well well, I told you when I got out of there, you would be the first one I would kill!" Ichigo said, smirking as he pointed towards Urahara. Ichigo suddenly yelped as Eniese grabbed his hands, threw him forward, and was holding him in place as she bent Ichigo's arm a bit so she could push him to the ground. Ichigo yelped a bit as it felt like she was trying to break his arm.

"Ah ah ah! Let go of me!" Ichigo shouted.

"You huwted my daddy!" Eniese yelled, tightening her hold. Urahara chuckled as he stood.

"I did not! He was faking it the whole time! Now let me go...Ahhh!" Ichigo screamed as Eniese bent his arm more.

"Careful Ichigo, you wouldn't want to make her mad." Urahara warned.

"And why not?!" Ichigo stammered.

"Because at your current level and hers, if you make her too angry she could easily break your arm off like a tooth pick." Urahara commented. Ichigo's eyes went blank at what he just said, knowing that if she could already hold him down, he would do best not to make her anymore angry.

"Apowogize now!" Eniese said, increasing the pain.

"Ack! Ok I'm sorry! Happy now?!" Ichigo yelled. Eniese just scuffed to herself as she let go of Ichigo's arm. Ichigo gasped as he finally felt his arm again, rubbing his shoulders where he felt the most pain. Eniese quickly flashed stepped to her father, tugging on his robe.

"Are you alwight daddy?" Eniese asked, worriedly. Urahara smiled as he picked up his daughter.

"Yup, cause you saved me. I'm so proud of you!" Urahara joked, rubbing his cheek against Eniese's. Eniese just giggled at the tickling feeling of her father's cheek against her's.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Ichigo complained, annoyed by the sight of Urahara acting so differently near his daughter.

"Anyway, with all your spirit Ichigo, I think we can move onto the next lesson." Ichigo blinked surprised at what Urahara just said. His eyes twitched irritatedly at the fact he had just escaped from being a hollow, and now he's already suppose to go to the next lesson.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ichigo stammered.

"All you have to do is knock off my hat and you pass. And the best part is, you have no time limit." Urahara said. Ichigo swung his blade, releasing a large amount of spiritual energy into one swing. Urahara stepped to the side, seeing how Ichigo was serious about this. Eniese looked up at her dad, as the two of them noticed Ichigo cut part of his hat.

"Not bad, considering that your Zanpakto is broken."

"You know what? Screw the rules. I say we wrap this up in five minutes!" Ichigo said, stretching his hand. Urahara looked at him sternly at the decision he just made.

"Five minutes huh?" He commented setting Eniese down. Eniese looked back up as he saw her dad take out the sword. "Sure, let's go ahead then. Just five minutes..." Eniese gulped, a bit nervous for Ichigo, knowing how strong her father was when it came to his attacks...

................................

As the dust finally cleared, Eniese smiled as she saw Ichigo with his blade completed. It sure felt longer than five minutes to her, but she didn't care that much, seeing how Ichigo had completed his training as followed. She really wanted to ask him alot of different questions, but noticed how he fell asleep soon after knocking off Urahara's hat. She just sighed, knowing that it was to be expected from him since he used most of his energy into that last attack. She yawned as she rubbed her eyes, tiredly. Urahara noticed this, quickly reappearing to her side.

"Hey sweetie, you tired?" Urahara asked, picking her up. Eniese just nodded, being to tired to say anything. Urahara looked back at Ichigo, noticing how he just kept sitting their, asleep. "He'll be fine." Urahara said to himself, as he climbed up the ladder, and put Eniese upstairs in her bed. As he tucked her in, he just stared at her for awhile. He knew that after the five days, the she would want to go to the soul society with her friends. The problem remained to be Aizen however, unable to tell if he would notice or not. He never did really teach her how to hide her riatsu, although he did make sure to teach her how to keep it down, which technically is one way of hiding it, but knew it wouldn't be that effective if she got too close. He just needed to see for sure on the day if Eniese would really want to go to Soul society, and then make his decision...

Meanwhile in the Soul Society, Matsumoto was looking for Momo everywhere. She had heard news from Renji's and Byakuya's report that they encoutnered a strange little gir, who easily managed to block Renji's attacks. She was eavsdropping right outside the room when she heard the conversation. She found it so humerous that some little girl managed to tick Renji off so much, that she just had to tell someone. Finally, after about ten minutes of running around, Matsumoto smiled as she finally saw Momo.

"Hey, Momo!" Matsumoto shouted, waving as she ran towards her. Momo looked backed curiously, wondering what it was she wanted.

"Hey Matsumoto, what's up?" She asked, curiously.

"Did you hear the rumors?"

"Rumors about what?" Momo asked, curiously.

"Renji got beaten by a little girl in the human world!" Matsumoto replied, knowing this would so make Renji angery. If there was one thing Matsumoto loved to do, it would pretty much be trying to get Renji purposely made, seeing how funny it was. Momo looked a bit surprised.

"Are you serious?!" Momo asked.

"Yeah, she managed to block Renji's attacks by just using two of her fingers and her thumb!"

"Oh man, she must be pretty tough." Momo said, blinking a bit surprised.

"Yeah, but that wasn't the worst part of it."

"What do you mean?" Momo asked.

"They said Renji kicked her in the stomach." Momo's eyes widened as she gasped, unable to believe Renji would do something like that.

"That's horrible!"

"And when she cried, her riatsu burst out so much, they even said it surprised Byakuya!"

"Wow, he doesn't get surprised that easily." Momo said, impressed. "Well, I gotta go. Aizen's probably got work for me to do." Momo said, waving goodbye. As soon as Momo was out of sight, Matsumoto giggled as she pulled out a check list from her kimono. She checked off the small box near Momo's name, then looked down at the rows of people she had left to tell.

"Lets see, next up is...Ooooh, Ukitake!" Matsumoto said, chuckling as she ran off to her next gossiper. Unknown to Momo or Matsumoto, Gin stepped out of the dark shadows he was hiding from. He rubbed his chin, sounding pleased and amused about this strange little gir that gave Renji such a hard time, and the immense riatsu that she had. He grew an unusual creepy smile as he started walking away.

"No doubt Sir Aizen is going to want to hear about this..." Gin said, a little bit amused to see what else would happen during the month of Rukia's execution...

...............

As planned, the course of the next five days went as followed. Ichigo trainned with Urahara as Eniese simply watched, seeing how she had nothing better to do, and she didn't want to go back to see that evil 'fairy' again. Eniese smiled as she saw that everyone had finally gathered, and were climbing down the ladder into the training room.

"Wow, who ever thought that there'd be a trainning room under here?" Orihime said, surprised at the sight.

"Now, before we get started..." Urahara started. As Ichigo and the others looked, Ichigo was suddenly jabbed in the forehead by Urahara's cane. His soul was susddenly split from his body as Ichigo's body collapsed, and Ichigo's soul were seperated.

"Hey, how about a warning next time you do that!" Ichigo yelled.

"We don't have a choice." Urahara replied, growing a confused look on Ichigo's face. "We need a soul reaper in order to cross the barrier between this world and the next."

"Why not send Eniese with us then?" Orihime asked. Urahara just moaned as he rubbed his eyes with his fingers, hoping to avoid that subject. He looked back though as he heard Eniese cheering and jumping on his back.

"Can I daddy? Pwease?" Eniese said happily. This is the one moment that Urahara and Yoruichi was not looking forward to. They knew Eniese would never forgive them if they didn't let her go, but it was also way to risky as well. It's true that they trainned her in order to avoid traps and such, but they didn't want to take the slight chance of her getting captured by Aizen. Urahara looked back at Yoruichi, wanting her opinion in it. They knew they would both have to decide the same answer in order for her to go. Yoruichi closed her eyes as if in thought before nodding. Urahara sighed, seeing how it was official.

"Alright you can go." Urahara answered.

"Yeah!" Eniese cheered, happily. Urahara looked back at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I want you to promise to protect Eniese while in the Soul Society, ok?" "Ichigo smiled a bit, knowing that he really did care for his daughter.

"I'll keep her safe, I promise."

"Well then..." Urahara said, looking back at Tessai. As the others looked, they saw Tessai pushing his hands to the ground as hard as he could. Within seconds, a giant stone portal suddenly appear, shinning off a bright illuminating light.

"Yoruichi." Urahara started, grabbing her attention. "I want you to go with them. Yoruichi just chuckled.

"I would've gone even if you hadn't asked." Yoruichi replied.

"Alright guys, once you go in, you'll only have four minutes in order to get through it."

"Alright guys, lets..." Ichigo started, before Eniese jumped on him.

"Wet's go!" She yelled, excited. Ichigo just sighed, seeing how she said exactly what he was going to say. Ishida pushed up his glasses, finding it embarassing that Ichigo got pinned down by a little girl for the second time.

"Let's hurry." Yoruichi commented, jumping into the wasting anymore time, Ichigo quickly jumped into the portal. Orhime just chuckled a bit, seeing him carrying Eniese on his back. Without hesitating, Orihime, Ishida, and Chad jumped into the portal as well. Urahara looked at the portal strangely, raising his hand to touch it. He grunted a bit as lightning shocked his hand. He looked at the burn mark, noticing how strong the barrier keeping him from the soul society was, before looking back at the portal.

"I'm counting on you Ichigo. Please make sure Eniese is safe..."

.................

Inside the passage way, the realm between the two worlds was dark. The only light that illuminated the area were the entry ways between both worlds. As the group looked, they were surprised by, not only the amounted light, but how big this place was. Suddenly, they heard a strange noise rushing behind them. As Ichigo and the others looked, they saw a strange purple goo heading right for them.

"What the heck is all that stuff?" Ichigo stammered, as the four of the began to run.

"It's the restriction current! You must run. If it gets you it'll be all over!" Yoruichi shouted. Ishida suddenly let out a yelp as something tugged on his cape. As the others looked, they saw that the strange purple goo was attached to his cape.

"Gah! Get it off!" Ishida yelled, trying to pull himself away from the goo, which proved ineffective. Ichigo grabbed his Zanpakto, aiming it at the strange purple slime.

"Damnit, I knew that stupid suit would get him caught!" Ichigo yelled. Before he could do anything though, Yoruichi interrupted him.

"Stop! If you reveal yourself using your Zanpakto it'll swallow you too!" Yoruichi warned. Ichigo moaned as he sheathed his sword again. Chad quickly ripped Ishida's cape, freeing him from the clutches of the restriction current. Ishida sighed in relief, glad that he was just saved.

"Thanks Chad..." Ishida started, before Chad picked him up, putting him over his shoulder.

"Lets go!" Chad said, hurrying to get out of the tunnel. He ignored Ishida's pounding on his back as they continued to run.

"Hey put me down!" Ishida yelled. He grunted to himself irritated seeing how Chad wasn't going to let him down. The only part he was relieved about was the fact that Chad appeared to be moving faster than Ishida, even when he was being carried. Eniese, who was still clutched on Ichigo's back, looked back at Ishida curiously.

"Hi Ishida!" Eniese said, happily waving. "We both got piggy back wides." Eniese said, giggling. Ishida just sighed, knowing that this was more fun for her than it was for him. Sighing, he put on somewhat of a smile as he waved back at Eniese. As Eniese looked more closely though, she could've sworn there was some strange light heading right towards them. "Hey wook! Dere's a twain!" Ichigo suddenly turned around, a bit confused at what she meant.

"What train?" Ichigo asked. His eyes widened as he saw some strange giant thing with a small circle shaped light in the middle of it heading right towards them.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Ichigo stammered. Yoruichi looked shocked at what she just saw.

"It's the sweeper! It comes around here once a week to clean out the portal. How unfortunate that we ended up here the same time!" Yoruichi shouted, continuing to run towards the portal. Everyone made quick haste as they got closer to the light on the other side. As Eniese and Ishida looked back, the sweeper was getting closer to them. They began to panic, having a more personal view of the result of running. They were near feet to the other side, but at the current rate they weren't going to make it. Making a quick decision, Orihime turned around, summoning her Shun Shun Rika shield to block them. An explosion went off as the sweeper collided into the shield. The blast managed to shoot Ichigo and the gang hurtling outside, in a light blue looking blast. Ichigo coughed a bit as he leaned up, looking around. He sighed, seeing how they successfully made it to the Soul Society in one piece.

"Everybody ok?" Ichigo asked, looking confused. Ishida coughed as he finally got up. He moaned in the sight at seeing his cape torn up, then ruffled through his coat looking for something.

"It's a good thing I brought an extra set of clothes." Ishida said, quickly changing his cape. Ichigo and Orihime looked at him in disbelief.

"You...brought an extra set of clothes?" Ichigo asked, a little bit disturbed at Ishida's weird behavior. Ichigo suddenly turned around as he heard Yoruichi gasping. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, a bit worried.

"Where's Eniese?!" Yoruichi shouted, worried that her daughter was killed in the black abyss.......

..............................

Eniese moaned a bit as she suddenly woke up, but was still dazed from the aftershock of the landing. As she slowly opened her eyes, everything was still blurry for a few seconds because of the dizzyness she felt. After waiting a few seconds, she saw that she was surrounded by two very long and tall walls. The floor beneath her was flat, and the sky was shinning blue. The only weird thing she noticed were the over sized buildings in one area, and a bridge that connected to a very strange looking hill. Her eyes widened as she realized that Ichigo and the others were missing.

"Itzygo?" Eniese said, looking around her. She was a bit terrified about being in a place she's never been in before. "Owihime?" She said, looking around again with the same result. She started sniffling as tears welled up in her eyes, frightened at being alone. "Ishida?" At this point tears were rolling down her face. "Mommy?" Again with the same results. She began to cry to herself as she couldn't take it anymore. She sat against the wall, her knees curled up as she cried into her arms. She hated the feeling of being all alone, as if there is no one to be with her in a time like this. She didn't even know where she would go first if she was seperated. All she wanted was to see a familiar face.

"My my, what's a little girl doing out here all by herself, crying?" A mysterious voice asked. Eniese's eyes opened up, tears still rolling down her cheeks and a bit of water in her eyes. As she looked up, she saw a strange man looming over her. The man had a light grey hair, and was wearing a white kimono. He was also smiling as he looked down at the girl. The man then kneeled so he would be closer in hieght, even though he was still about two feet taller.

"Why are you so upset?" The man asked, stroking the little girl's hair gently. Eniese just sniffled a bit as she tried to wipe away the tears with her arm.

"'Cause I-m w-wost..." Eniese said, starting to sniffle a bit as more tears ran down her face.

"Come now, things will be alright Eniese." Eniese looked at the man a bit confused at the fact he knew her name.

"H-How do you know my name?" The man just chuckled.

"Because I'm a friend of your daddy."

"W-What's your name?" Eniese asked. Even though she was no longer sniffling at this point, tears still rolled down her eyes.

"My name is Ichimaru, but you can call me Gin." Eniese giggled a bit.

"Dat's kinda a funny name." Eniese said, smiling a bit.

"Hmm...I guess it is, isn't it?" He replied, rubbing his chin. "C'mon, hop on my back." Gin said, turning a bit so Eniese could. Eniese stared at him for a few seconds, wondering if she could trust him or not. But considering he was the only one she knew, she didn't see any other option. She climbed Gin's back, placing her arms around his neck. Gin grabbed her legs to keep her from falling as he stood, and started walking.

"W-Where are we goin?" Eniese asked.

"There's a man I'd like you to meet."

"W-Who?"

"Don't worry. He's another friend of your daddy. His name is Sosuke Aizen..."

**......................**

**Ah ha! A plot twist! Muahahhaa I am so evil! XD And worst part, you must all suffer the waiting to figure out what happens in the next chapter! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA.....hack! *coughs* Phew, gotta stop doing evil laughs every now and then : /**


	7. Meeting Aizen

Gin checked to make sure the coast was clear as he crossed through the passage ways, holding Eniese on his back. He wanted to encounter as least few people as possible as he traveled to Aizen's place. If they wanted their plan to succeed, they needed to make sure no one would kill Eniese at all. They also needed to make sure that few people as possible would find her, otherwise someone might find out that she's Urahara's and Yoruichi's daughter, and try to kill her. Everything was going smoothly, until Gin heard someone screaming a little bit in joy at the sight of the little girl on Eniese's back. Gin sighed as he turned around, knowing who would scream as happy as what he just heard.

"Hey." Gin said with his usual expeession as he turned around. He saw Matsumoto looking at the girl that looked back at her over Gin's shoulders.

"Hey Gin! Who's the kid?" Matsumoto said a bit happily. Eniese quickly ducked behind Gin's shoulder, not wanting anyone she didn't know or trust to hurt her. Matsumoto was in awe a bit, noticing how cute she thought Eniese was acting for a girl her age.

"She's my um...cousin." Gin replied, thinking of a quick answer. Eniese moved her head a bit to look back at Matsumoto, only with half her head exposed.

"Hi there, I'm Matsumoto. What's your name?" Matsumoto asked, raising her hand out. Eniese just starred at her hand nervously for a bit, unsure whether or not to trust her. The only thing that kept her from freaking out was the fact she was safe with her 'dad's friend' to guard her. Eniese studdered a bit nervously as she raised her hands softly on Matsumoto's, shaking it.

"E-Eniese." She replied, quietly. Eniese burried her face into Gin's shoulder as Matsumoto gently stroked her hair.

"That's a cute name." Matsumoto replied. Gin just smiled a bit, surprised he could fool Matsumoto so easily. Even though he could never admit it, if there was one person he trusted to keep a secret it was Matsumoto, which kinda sucks because she's never really good at keeping any secrets. The three of them were startled a bit though as they heard some strange explosion at the northern Seritei gates. Gin looked intently at the gate before looking back at Matsumoto. He knew he couldn't let the ryoka get the girl back, and he knew he couldn't let the others on to their plans.

"Matsumoto..." Gin started, getting her attention. Matsumoto grew surprised as Gin quickly handed Eniese to her. Eniese looked back worriedly as he did this.

"But Gin..." Eniese complained, eyes watering.

"Gin, what's going..." Matsumoto started, before Gin pulled her a bit closer to whisper into her ear.

"Listen. This girl is one of the ryoka. I need you to watch over her until I come up with a plan." Gin whispered. Matsumoto's eyes widened at what he just said, shifting her gaze down to the watery-eyed Eniese before looking back at Gin. "You know as well as I do if someone finds out they'll kill her on spot. I'm trusting you to watch over her, and don't tell her anything about what will happen if they catch her, ok?" Gin said, taking a step back and giving Matsumoto time to take it all in. Even she knew that they would kill her if someone found out, and that they couldn't just hand the child over anyway. The ryoka were planning to invade the Seritei in the first place, and would just bring the child right back, so handing her back was pointless. After another few seconds of going into thought, Matsumoto nodded.

"Ok, I'll keep her safe for as long as needed." Matsumoto replied.

"Thank you." Gin said, instantly disappearing. Matsumoto looked down as she heard the girl whimpering as tears rolled down her eyes.

"It's ok Eniese. You don't need to cry." Matsumoto said as she began walking back. Eniese just sniffled a bit before finally being able to speak.

"B-But I dun know where I am. And my mommy's gonna be weally wowwied about..." Eniese replied, before beginning to cry again. Matsumoto blinked somewhat curiously, wondering why a mother would bring a three year old to something this dangerous.

"Who is your mother sweetie?" Matsumoto asked.

"I c-can't tell you. My mommy said not to talk to stwangers..." Eniese replied. Matsumoto just giggled at her childish attitude, seeing how she acts exactly like a little kid. She thought of an obvious trick to get her to tell about her mother.

"Ok then, how about this? My name is Matsumoto Rangiku. And your name is Eniese. So since we know each other, I'm not a stranger, and you can tell me, right?" Matsumoto asked. Eniese sniffled a bit before looking down as if in thought, then looking back at Matsumoto.

"Yeah, I guess so. My mommy's name is Yowichi." Eniese statted, causing Matsumoto to widen her eyes a bit. She heard of Yoruichi from Soi Fon's tales of her, about being the "Goddess of Flash Step" (or something like that). She couldn't believe that this little girl could be the daughter of Yoruichi, but seeing the purple hair and the similar eyes. The two grew startled as they heard the Northern gate slamming down quickly, echoing through the whole area. Matsumoto flinched as she realized that because of it, it would attract a lot of attention, and shimigamis would be storming the streets. Without hesitation, she burst towards a destination, going to the only person who may help her at the time, and allow them to hide her during the invasion...

....................................................

**At the same time.............**

Ichigo screamed in pain as he struggled to get Yoruichi off of him. She had been clawing at his face for the last ten minutes there, while Chad, Orihime, and Ishida just stood there, feeling sweat dropping from their heads. They didn't want to get involved with the cat's angry attitude, nor her ferocious and deadly claws.

"Ow ow ow! Stop scratching me you friggen cat!" Ichigo shouted, covering his face with his arms, even though his arms were the things getting scratched now.

"How could you you blond headed idiot! You let go of Eniese during the explosion!" Yoruichi shouted, still scratching at his arms.

"I told you I am sorry!" Ichigo yelled back. Even during this argument, Ishida, Chad, and Orihime talked amongst themselves.

"Uhh...Shouldn't we try to help him?" Orihime asked, somewhat scared of the cat as of now.

"Ichigo...Seems to be managing on his own...Right Chad?" Ishida asked, not wanting to get involved.

"Ummm...Define managing...." Chad replied. The non stop scratching of death lasted for about five more minutes until Yoruichi finally decided to stop. Seeing how there was practically a scratch mark on Ichigo's face every two inches from each other, she sighed at the fact that arguing about it wouldn't get them much progress. Ichigo, on the other hand, grunted as he gently rubbed his face, trying to ease on the immense pain he had on it. As Ichigo turned around however, he noticed the giant castle-like buildings, as well as a giant hill next to it.

"Hey, what's that?" Ichigo asked, pointing. As Yoruichi looked back, she was shocked at the sight, not of the Soul Society, but of a large hole that appeared to be way up above part of a wall, going straight through the Seritei . When she looked more closely, she saw steam coming from the wall, which means it was just made.

"It's the Seritei Gates. Once we get over it, we should be able to..." Yoruichi started, before looking back at Ichigo. Her eyes widened as she saw him already running towards the gates. "Y-You fool! Don't approach the place so recklessly!" Yoruichi yelled. Ichigo looked back at her confusingly (even though Ichigo thought the cat was a he), wondering why she would want him to stop. Before feeling the massive quake of something huge landing right in front of him. Dust scattered about as the area before it cleared, revealing what seemed to be a hundred foot tall wall, stretching all around the Seritei, and a ten foot giant. He appeared to have a huge Shimigami robe on, an arm gaurd around his left arm, and some strange red hat.

"It's been a long time since someone tried to enter the Seritei without a pass." The great giant said. Ichigo, Chad and Orihime seemed to be the only ones who continued to stare at the giant for the time being, while Ishida and Yoruichi chatted.

"He's huge..." Ishida commented, looking at the giant's size.

"His name is Jidonbo. He's one of the heroes who guard the Seritei gates. But that's the least of my worries." Yoruichi commented, looking at the ground.

"You're worried about you're daughter, aren't you?" Ishida said quietly, so no one else heard. He looked at Yoruichi as she just sighed. "I still don't get why you don't tell the other's about who you really are?" Ishida asked.

"I need to keep my identity secret, There's some people in the Seritei even I don't wish to see. And above that, I saw something before the gate closed." Yoruichi replied. Ishida blinked a bit curiously at this.

"What did you see?" Ishida asked. Yoruichi just remained silent for a few seconds before she finally replied.

"Eniese was blown into the Seritei..."

________________________________________________________________________

Matsumoto ran across the last of the few halls in order to find Hitsuguya. Eniese whimpered a bit a few times here and there, but thankfully to Matsumoto, she hasn't cried as much, and eventually fell asleep due to how long it was taking for the two to go to wherever they needed. And as she thought, she was lucky she ran earlier when she did. Looking outside, she could see the bustling streets in the Seritei filling with people who were running all over the place.

Meanwhile Hitsuguya just sighed as he waited in his office. From a hell butterfly, Hitsuguya was told by Matsumoto that the two are suppose to meet in his office, but unfortunately to him, he wasn't given a reason, saying that it was just "important". His half closed eyes suddenly opened though as he heard the door opening, and Matsumoto rushing right in and closing it right behind her. She let out a drown out sigh as she wiped a bit of sweat from her head, indicating the long run she had just gone through.

"Matsumoto, mind explaining to me what this is abo..." Hitsuguya started, before Matsumoto suddenly covered his mouth, to his surprise.

"Shhhh." Matsumoto whispered, looking around. As Hitsuguya looked at her arms, he noticed how she had one arm behind her back, causing him to raise an eye brow suspiciously. Before he could get a peek, Matsumoto quickly ran out of the room, running to her bedroom. _What's up with her?_ Hitsuguya thought to himself, as he began walking towards her bedroom. As he slowly opened the door, his eyes widened as he saw her tucking a girl into her bed.

"What the hell is going on?" Hitsuguya yelled into the bedroom. Matsumoto quickly covered his mouth as she looked back at Eniese. She felt relieved to see Eniese only move a bit as she continued to sleep, before giving a somewhat worried expression back to Hitsuguya.

"C'mon, we'll talk outside." Matsumoto replied, pushing him out the door as she turned off the lights, closing the somewhat creeking door as quiet as possible.

"Ok, start talking. Who's the kid?" Hitsuguya asked, demanding an answer.

"Did you hear about the ryoka that just entered the Soul Society?" Matsumoto asked.

"Of course I did, I could feel the spiritual pressure right away..." Hitsuguya suddenly stopped though as he realized what she was getting at. "Oh you got to be kidding me!" Hitsuguya shouted. Matsumoto groaned irritably as she heard crying coming from the room near them (remember, she's only 3 years old technically ).

"Now look what you did!" Matsumoto shouted in his face, somewhat surprising Hitsuguya. But to both of their surprises, a huge riatsu sparked up from the room before dimming down again. Matsumoto opened the door as she turned on the light, seeing the sniffling and tear filled Eniese crying a bit in the bed. Matsumoto sat on the bed next to her as she set Eniese down in her lap. Eneiese managed to stop a little bit from crying, although she still sniffled and had tears rolling down her eyes. "What's wrong sweetie?" Matsumoto asked. Eniese sniffled a bit before she replied.

"I-I was all awone! I dun know how I gotted h-h-hewe..." Eniese cried into Matsumoto's stomach. Hitsuguya looked at Eniese curiously as he walked into the room.

"Who are you?" Hitsuguya asked. Eniese sniffled a bit before looking at Hitsuguya. She just continued to stare at him as she tilted her head a bit in a curious fashion.

"Is dis a daycawe?" Eniese asked, looking at Matsumoto. Matsumoto blinked curiously at Eniese's question.

"Why would you say that?" Matsumoto asked.

"Because d'eres anudder kid here." Eniese replied, pointing at Hitsuguya. Matsumoto covered her mouth to keep her from laughing as Hitsuguya felt a nerve break, boiling in anger.

"I'm not a kid!" He shouted in Eniese's face. Eniese's eyes began to water as she grew a bit frightened by Hitsuguya's anger. Matsumoto glared at Hitsuguya acting so rude towards a little girl.

"Don't yell at her!" Matsumoto yelled back, standing as she held the quivering Eniese. "Just because she's a little girl doesn't mean you should act like a child and irresponsible!" She stammered. Hitsuguya just looked at her, somewhat surprised and annoyed, before looking back at Eniese. His eyes opened a bit bigger as he noticed a small Zanpakto on the side of her Kimono.

"Y-You're a shimigami?" Hitsuguya said, surprised. Matsumoto blinked curiously as she looked down, just noticing the Zanpakto attached to her Kimono. Eniese sniffled a bit as she nodded.

"Y-Yeah...Is someting wong?" Eniese asked. Matsumoto smiled a bit, just loving the child-like accent that Eniese had.

"No, nothings wrong." Matsumoto said, holding her a bit closer to her chest as Eniese laid her head gently against it. "Right Hitsuguya?" Matsumoto said a bit sternly, looking at him a bit angrily. Hitsuguya rolled his eyes a bit as he knew he wouldn't be getting out of this unless he continued to play along.

"No, nothing is wrong." He moaned.

"Well...Can I go den? I need ta find somebody." Eniese asked.

"Who sweetie?" Matsumoto asked.

"Some person named Azen or someting." Eniese replied, trying best to remember what Gin told her earlier. Matsumoto and Hitsuguya looked at each other a bit surprised before looking back at Eniese.

"You mean Aizen?" Matsumoto replied. Eniese smiled a bit as she could tell these people were...somewhat friendly.

"Yeah." Eniese said happily.

"But why do you want to meet him?"

"Because he's a fwiend of my daddy."

"And...who's your daddy?"

"Uwihawa." Eniese said. Hitsuguya and Matsumoto looked shocked at the reply. Even though Matsumoto knew who her mother was, she had no idea she was engaged with Urahara. Whether or not they did love each other so much, she didn't think they'd end up having a child. Eniese's eyes began to water again as she felt nervous, noticing the two's shocked expressions. "W-What's wong? Did I say someting wong?" Eniese asked, crying a bit. Matsumoto shook her head as she snapped out of her expression, seeing it upsetting her.

"N-No." Matsumoto cooed, stroking Eniese's hair. "We were just surprised is all."

"But why do you want to see Aizen so badly?" Hitsuguya asked. Eniese looked back at him, sniffling a bit before finally replying.

" 'Cause Gin said dat he weally wanted to meet me." Eniese replied. Matsumoto and Hitsuguya looked at each other a bit, wondering why it was that Aizen would want to meet her so badly, but considering he's a Captain who knows that Eniese was here, he could easily rat them out of someone found out they had Eniese to begin with. Either way, they knew they didn't have a choice. If Aizen did want the girl dead, he would've told everybody about it.

"Alright then, let's go see Aizen." Matsumoto replied, carrying Eniese to the door. Hitsuguya found it somewhat strange though. As to why Aizen would order Gin to bring her to him, and that he knew Urahara and Yoruichi had a daughter was questionable to him. But for the time being, he decided to go along and see what Aizen wanted with her. Everyone was just ready to walk right out the door, but the minute they opened it, blank expressions overcame Matsumoto's and Hitsuguya's face at who was standing in front of the door.

"Ah, we finally get to meet Eniese..."

**Sorry for delay and short update than usual. Been real busy and stuff with other fics. Gonna post as much as I can on this story for the rest of the week, so stay tunnned!**


	8. A Day Of Tears

Hitsuguya looked at Aizen surprised, unable to believe not only how fast they got to them, or the fact he found Eniese with them. They didn't know how to react, seeing how a Captain of the Soul Society is suppose to uphold the law by any means neccesary, even though not everyone did. Aizen smiled as he looked down at Eniese, who was still in Matsumoto's arm.

"Well, you must be Eniese." Aizen said, kneeling down to her eye level.

"Awe you my daddy's fwiend?" Eniese asked, somewhat nervously. Aizen just chuckled as he patted her head gently.

"Why yes I am." He replied.

"What is this about, Aizen?" Hitsuguya asked, somewhat angry that he showed up all of the sudden.

"It's simple." Aizen replied as he stood back up. "I sensed her riatsu around, and thought I came to check it out."

"I mean, why do you wish to meet Eniese so bad?" Hitsuguya asked a bit more sternly.

"Because of two reasons. One, to have the honor of meeting the offspring of Urahara, and Yoruichi. Secondly, to bring her back to my place." Eniese looked back as Matsumoto's grip tightened on Eniese.

"What do you plan on doing with her?" Matsumoto asked, somewhat angry.

"To protect her, of course. If anyone else was to find her, they would surely partake in killing her." Eniese eyes widened at this as she held on tighter to Matsumoto. "I simply wish to protect the young girl. Even if you could protect her from some of the shimigamis around here, I doubt you'd be able to if her riatsu bursts out again." Hitsuguya and Matsumoto's eyes went a bit wide at this. "I can guarentee safety if you let me take care of her. I will assign Momo to watch over her and hide her riatsu." Aizen added.

Hitsuguya and Matsumoto both looked at each other for a second. They knew that Aizen had a point about Eniese's uncontrollable riatsu bursts, more or less when she becomes upset, but to give it to someone Eniese never even met before, or someone who just appeared out of nowhere seemed a tiny bit too much to gamble with. Still, the fact remained that Aizen was right about needing to conceal her riatsu for the time being. Matsumoto nodded as she gently handed Eniese to Aizen.

"Thank you for your assistance." Aizen said, bowing his head.

"If you hurt her in anyway..." Matsumoto warned in a glaring tone.

"I would not even think twice about it." Aizen replied as he walked away. Hitsuguya looked at Matsumoto a bit curiously, wondering why she was acting so protective of her. Then again, having to take care of a child would probably make any woman act like a motherly figure. As he walked, Eniese looked up at him curiously.

"Why awe all da people here so mean?" Eniese asked. Aizen just smirked a bit before looking back at Eniese.

"Some people live by the rules of this place. It's...somewhat dissopointing in my opinion. By the way, I found this where you landed..." Aizen commented as he dug through his kimono. Eniese looked curiously at what he was looking for until she gasped happily at the round pokadotted ball.

"My ball!" Eniese said happily as Aizen gave it too her. She squeezed it tightly as if she was hugging it before looking back at Aizen. "Dank you."

"It was nothing. I'm a nice man, after all." Aizen said. Eniese nodded in agreement as she looked back and squeezed her ball a bit. "Hopefully we'll get to my place soon. The sun is going down and we still got quite a ways to go." Aizen said, as he suddenly flashed stepped out of the area. From a corner of the hall, a figure peeked over to the side, knowing about how Aizen just left. Her glare just continued harder at the thought about it.

"What are you up to, Aizen?" Matsumoto asked herself, before walking back to her Captain's office.....

________________________________________________________________________________

Noon had turned into night as darkness covered over the Seritei. Aizen took a quick glance over to Eniese, who was sleeping on a mat with covers over her, before returning to writing the paper. (Ok, for this next part I can't remember why but I do remember it happening) Only a few minutes later, Aizen looked at the door as he heard knocking on it, then back at Eniese as he heard her moan a bit as she rubbed her eyes awake.

"What was dat?" Eniese asked, half asleep. Aizen simply looked back as he walked towards the door. He looked surprised as he saw Momo standing there with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Aizen..." She said sadly. Aizen smiled a bit as he gently laid his hands on her shoulder.

"Please, come in and tell me what is troubling you." Aizen said, steping to the side. Momo smiled as she wiped her tears a bit, walking into her room. She grew a sudden shocked experession though as she saw the little girl who was on the mat, looking back at her. Eniese grew a nervous at the stranger's reaction as she hid under the covers.

"A-Aizen...who is she?" Momo asked, looking back at him. He just grinned as he walked Momo over towards Eniese, sitting across from her.

"It's alright Eniese, she's not going to hurt you." Aizen said, trying to get her to come out of the covers. Eniese slowly moved the covers down to her nose, waiting a few seconds before finally taking the covers off her head. Momo looked at Aizen somewhat confusingly.

"Who is she, Aizen?" She asked again.

"She's one of the ryoka that entered the Soul Society." Aizen replied, causing Momo to gasp. Momo looked back at Eniese, somewhat in disbelief, before looking back at Aizen.

"Are you sure though? She's so young and..." Momo started, before Aizen interrupted.

"I would not expect anything less from the offspring of Urahara and Yoruichi." Momo's eyes went blank at this. She's heard numerous tales of Urahara and Yoruichi, but to think they had a child was just shocking. "I actually have a favor to ask of you." Aizen added, snapping Momo out of her train of thought. "Would you mind watching her while I run a few errands? I need to get some reports done to Yamamoto." Momo looked back at Eniese for a moment. It still seemed weird to her for numerous reasons as to why they would have someone so young come with them to the Seritei, but the point remained was that she was there and they couldn't do anything else. Momo sighed a bit as she nodded, smiling a bit.

"Sure, I'll watch over her." She replied.

"Thank you." Aizen said, placing his hand gently on her shoulder as he did, before walking away and out the door. Momo looked back at the child, curious about how she got here to begin with. Eniese simply stared back nervously, still squeezing her covers a bit. Momo's attention shifted to the ball that was near Eniese's pillow.

"Is this your ball?" Momo said, gently reaching over to grab it. Before she could though, Eniese swiped it as she hugged onto it tightly.

"No! Dun touch it! It bewongs to me!" Eniese complained, burrying her face into the ball.

"S-Sorry. I was just curious." Momo apologized, quickly moving her hand away. Eniese seemed to remain silent for a moment until Momo started to hear whimpering coming from her. She could easily tell Eniese was crying as she heard sniffling, and seeing tears rolling down the ball she had her face pressed against. "What's wrong?" Momo asked, gently touching the girl's head. Eniese yelped as she surprisingly jumped a few feet in the air, to Momo's surprise, and huddled in a corner of the room.

"J-Just weave me awone..." Eniese cried. "I just wanna see my mommy again..." She said, crying into the ball again. To Momo's surprise, she could feel Eniese's riatsu to grow, but before it was noticable. She quickly placed a Kido barrier around the room while Eniese wasn't looking to make sure she could surpress it, and keep others from finding out like Aizen said. She sighed a bit as she actually found it hard at first to conceal it. The riatsu grew quickly, and she struggled to concentrate because of the insane growth. She quietly walked over to Eniese, trying to get a bit closer without upsetting her. She kneeled as she gently laid her hand on Eniese's shoulders, causing her to jump a bit as she looked at Momo with watery eyes.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Momo said, trying to comfort Eniese. Eniese just crawled backwards a bit till the wall had her stop in place. She sat with her knees up in the air as she burried her face into her knees and arms.

"Mommy..." Eniese sobbed. Momo looked at her somewhat sadly too, considering how old she is and her interactions with people she's never met before. Being as gently and careful as she could be, she slowly scooped Eniese up as she leaned back against the wall, Eniese crying into her chest.

"It's alright. Your mother will be fine, and you'll see her soon." Momo said, trying to comfort her. In reality, her heart felt like it was being torn in pieces for thinking it was a lie. If her mother tried to invade the Seritei, she may end up getting killed. And she somewhat envied her for having a mother. When spirits die, they lose most of their memories, and Momo didn't even remember her mother. She looked down curiously though as she felt Eniese rummaging through her her kimono as she looked for something. "What are you looking for?" Momo asked curiously. Eniese remained silent until she finally found it. Momo blinked curiously as she saw Eniese pull out a pure crystal flute.

"It's my fwoot my mommy and daddy gave me when I tuwned thwee (technically 90 XD). Dey said that..." Eniese paused for a moment as she sniffled and tears began rolling down her eyes again. "Dey said dat...if I was ever weally scawed...I should pway it...and det would come to help me..." Eniese said as she began to cry again. Momo just held her gently as Eniese's head laid on her shoulder. She stroked Eniese's hair in hopes to calm her down a bit, know she must be terrified to think it would help. "C-Can I pway it?" Eniese asked Momo, eyes filled with tears. Momo groaned on the inside, knowing that it could be a trick or something for an assult. But just looking at Eniese like this, she knew knew that she just couldn't deny her. She smiled a bit as she nodded. "Dank you." Eniese said as she put her lips to the flute. She began playing it, and actually surprising Momo at how good she was at it (for the flute music, watch Po'kemon The Movie 2000 XD).

Back at the Inn, everyone slept somewhat peacefully, except for Yoruichi, who was still wide awake. She couldn't stop thinking about what could possibly be happening to Eniese at the time. What only increased her uneasiness was seeing Gin at the entry when the group attempted to go through the gates. She could easily tell from his looks alone that he had met Eniese already, but as to what it was that happened to her remained a mystery. She simply sat on the window sill as she looked out at the full moon. Her eyes widened though as she suddenly heard a familiar music, and knew who's it was.

"Eniese..." She said to herself worriedly, quickly jumping from the window sill and disappearing thereafter. Back to the other two, Momo just smiled as she watched Eniese play. After about another minute Eniese sighed as she finished her song. Momo clapped a bit, cheering for what a good job she thought Eniese did. Eniese smiled a tiny bit but frowned deeply after a few seconds after, and eventually tears welled up in her eyes. Momo looked at her concerningly as she saw the tears rolling down her face, and heard sniffling.

"What's wrong, Eniese?" Momo asked, holding her gently again.

"D-dey didn't show up..." Eniese cried. Momo Gently stroked her hair in hopes of calming her down. "W-What if dey been lying to m-me..." Eniese cried.

"Well then I wouldn't be a very good mother now would I?" A voice asked. Eniese's and Momo's eyes widened as they looked up at the window. Momo's eyes went blank as Eniese gasped excitedly.

"Mommy!" She said happily as the cat jumped down.

"Y-Your mother's a cat?" Momo questioned, getting a bit disturbed.

"It's a simple disguise, I doubt anyone would suspect a cat to be...Ack!" Yoruichi yelled as Eniese began hugging the air out of her.

"I missed you so much!" Eniese yelled happily.

"Eh...Eniese...I don't think she can breathe..." Momo said, tapping her on the shoulder. Eniese blinked curiously at Momo as she looked back at her mother who was suffocating and coughing for air. She quickly let go of her as she fell to the floor on her feet, shaking a bit to get Eniese's tears off her fur.

"Sowwie mommy." Eniese apologized. Yoruichi just let out a simple sigh.

"It's alright, Eniese." Yoruichi said, rubbing her head against Eniese, purring a bit. Eniese just giggled at the feeling of her mother's fur. "And thank you for watching over her...miss..." Yoruichi said to Momo, unable to finish since she didn't know her name.

"It's Momo, and it was nothing really." Momo replied, rubbing the back of her head.

"Ok, den can we go?" Eniese asked, smiling. Yoruichi remained silent for a moment, somewhat expecting this to be asked.

"No..." She responded, causing Eniese's eyes to widen.

"But...but why?" Eniese asked, somewhat scared.

"Because for one, I'm a cat, and I can't exactly carry you, now can I? Two, I need to keep my identity a secret, and therefore I must remain like this." Yoruichi said as she jumped up onto the window sill. She looked back as she heard Eniese sniffling with tears rolling down her eyes.

"B-But...what about me? Aren't you going to help m-m-me...." Eniese cried.

"Don't cry Eniese. We'll be back in about a day, ok?" Yoruichi said softly, before turning to Momo. "Please take care of her." Yoruichi said before jumping out the window. Momo blinked, somewhat confused about the whole predicament, but shrugged it off as she remembered Eniese crying. The little girl just stood there with tears rolling down her eyes as she sniffled about her mother leaving. At the same time, Yoruichi grunted to herself. It painned her to hear the crying of her daughter, esspecially when she can't do anything at the time that might expose them to danger. What made it worse though is that she knew Eniese was in the captain's house, aka, Aizen's home. She knew that whatever it would take, she had to get back there soon, and she had to find a way to get everyone else there as well...

___________________________________________________________________________________

At time's like these, I wonder how Eniese and Yoruichi is doing. I have no idea if they even made it through safely or not, but all I know is that, for the time being, both of them are fine. To be honest, seeing Eniese leave with Ichigo, I could feel part of my heart being torn out. But as long as she's with kind people, I'll still feel somewhat better, before even collapsing to a total meltdown. I just hope that everything works out fine, and nothing goes wrong. Of course, what really worries me is what Eniese will be like when she comes back. There are so many dark secrets we never told her about Soul Society, and as far as I know, Aizen is already aware that she's there...

**Dang, not another 4000 word one still : /. Oh well, promise to make the next one for sure, considering Ichigo and the others FINALLY show up. Remember to review!**


	9. Meeting Yachiru

Eniese cried herself to sleep that night. Even with Momo trying to ease her of her sadness, nothing could make her feel any better from the pain she was feeling inside of her own heart. As the morning came, Eniese slowly opened her eyes as the sun passed through the window, touching her face. She yawned as she rubbed her eyes, trying to help wake herself up. As she looked around, she blinked curiously as she saw Momo was gone. She remembered Momo was sleeping near her from the night before, esspecially since she saw the same mat was sleeping on next to her as well.

"Momo." Eniese said in the room, seeing if she was around. "Momo." She said again. Still getting no response, she stretched a bit as she stood up. then began to walk outside the room to the outside. She could feel different spiritual riatsu all gathered in the same place, but it was hard to tell if one of the riatsus' were Momo's. She shrugged a bit as she suddenly flashed stepped, deciding to look around.

She was in awe about the different things she saw around. Most of it seemed to be a bit boring to her, but what did seem interesting to her were the numerous shimigami she saw around the place. She's never seen so many shimigami before, and found it cool that there were others like her. But the more she thought about it, the stranger she thought it was for her. _Why didn't mommy or daddy tell me about these different things?_ Eniese thought to herself. _They said that shimigimi were ware, so why are d'ere so many awound here? _She lost her train of thought as she came to a huge building around the Seritei. She blinked curiously at it, noticing the vast landscape around it and how it had a pond. As she looked closer to it, she gasped excitedly at what she saw in it.

"Fishies!" She said excitedly, flash stepping towards the pawn and kneeling to look at it. She always liked animals, no matter what size they were. Except anything like a spider that has more than four legs, that always creeped her out. She got distracted though as she heard a cat's meowing. "Mommy?" Eniese asked herself, quietly walking over to a pile of bushes. She knew that the sound was coming from the other side of the bushes, but as to what it was remained the question. As she dug through the bushes, she grew even mroe curious as she continued to hear the meowing of a cat. Finally digging through the bushes, she poked her head out as she finally saw the cat that was meowing. The strange thing though was that it looked part human as well, and seemed to be a kid like Eniese, except a few inches taller. She gasped as she saw the cat like girl swipe down into the pond, grabbing one of the huge koi fish. She held it in the air as she meowed. Eniese could see from the way she did, it was her way of cheering.

"What are you doin?" Eniese asked, coming out of the bushes. The strange girl jumped startled, dropping the fish back in the pond in the process.

"Ooohhh now look what you made me do!" The girl complained.

"S-Sowwie (I finally find out how to correctly spell sowwie after watching more eps with Nel in them XD)..." Eniese apologized, somewhat scarred of the girl. The girl seemed to be wearing a shimigami robe, sorta like Enieses's, although her sleeves matched closer to her actual size. The girl rolled her sleeves up to look at the watch on her wrist, groaning at the sight of the time it said

"Now I'm out of time to try to get another one because of you." The girl complained, walking past Eniese, and purposely bumping her shoulder into her. Eniese looked at the girl feeling somewhat sorry for what she did, then looked back at the koi fish curiously. As she walked closer to the pond, she could see the fish in here were a bit bigger than the ones Eniese saw earliar. They were probably a few inches taller than the girl she just met. _Maybe if I got her anudder one, she won't be so mad._ Eniese thought, smiling at the idea. As she looked around the pond, she saw some of the fish come by to the surface every few seconds. When she tried, she kept losing her grip on the fish whenever she was about to pull it out. She moaned a bit to the thought of not being able to get one after all, until she looked down at her sword. Her brain hatched an idea that she thought would work.

At the same time, the girl dressed like the cat continued pouting to herself about the fish. _I lost my fish all because of that dumb girl. _The girl stopped though as she realized something. _Wait a minute, since when is there another little girl in the Seritei?_ She asked herself, looking back at the bushes as she heard splashing. She dug through the bushes again to see what it was, only to be surprised at what she saw.

"What are you doing?" She asked, walking towards the girl. The girl was dangling part of her Zanpakto, sheathed of course, in the pond, moving it slightly every now and then.

"Gettin a fishy for you." Eniese replied, moving the Zanpakto near a Koi fish, only to have it swim away. "What's yo name anyway?" Eniese asked curiously.

"Yachiru (shame if you haven't realized it by now)." She replied. "And I mean what are you trying to do?"

"Simple. Using my Zanpaktu ta get one of da fishies. When it bites on it, I'd gonna pull it up." Eniese said happily. Yachiru looked at her somewhat surprised. She never actually met a person who would help her getting some of the koi fish, then again she never told anyone about what she does either, mostly because it was 'suppose' to be a secret.

"I'm not sure if that's going to work you know. And besides, the fishes are a bit strongerr then you think." Yachiru commented. Eniese gasped as she felt something tugging on the other end of her Zanpakto.

"I gots someting!" Eniese said excitedly as she began to stand and pull her Zanpakto in. She noticed though that the girl was right, pulling the fish in with the Zanpakto is really hard.

"Do you want help?" Yachiru asked curiously, noticing Eniese grunting a bit as she continued to pull.

"No...I...got it...Woah!" Eniese yelped as she was suddenly pulled into the pond. She held onto her breath as best she could, trying to see what it was that pulled her in. Her eyes widened at the humongous fish that pulled on her Zanpakto, almost twice Eniese's size. She let out a scream in fear, practically forgetting that she was underwater. Sudden images began popping into her head, remembering something like this that happened almost nine years ago, from the point where she fell in, to when she screamed as the river pulled her deeper, to when everything went dark as she felt water filling in her mouth, unable to breathe. _It's just like den...It's so dark...Mommy..._Were Eniese's last thoughts as everything around her went dark.

Noise could be heard as Eniese woke. It sounded like birds chirping. Eniese squinted a bit as she opened her eyes up a bit. Everything looked hazey, but she could tell someone was looming over her. As her vision cleared, she blinked a bit as she saw Yachiru smiling as she looked down at her. She slowly leaned up with one arm, using the other to rub her head that hurt a little. She her senses started to come back, she realized that she was soaking wet.

"What happened?" Eniese asked, looking around. She looked back at Yachiru who was giggling.

"You fell in the pond silly, don't you remember?" Yachiru replied. Eniese blinked confusingly before her eyes widened, remembering everything now.

"Oh no, da fishy..." Eniese complained.

"Think again..." Yachiru replied, pointing behind Eniese. As Eniese looked back, she screamed a bit startled as she saw the giant koi fish being cooked over a camp fire. By the look and the smell of it, it smelled like it was ready to eat.

"Wow...how'd you getted it?" Eniese asked.

"You got it silly. I went to pull you out of the pond, but the fish was still stuck to your Zanpakto. No good point throwing away good food." Yachiru replied, causing Eniese to feel a sweat drop behind her head. She was glad that she was able to help Yachiru get the koi fish after all, but was somewhat weirded out when she heard that she was going to eat it. Eniese suddenly blinked curiously though as she heard some strange noise, as well as Yachiru. It took the both of them a minute before they gasped at the origin of the sound. a large blue light was being shot towards the Seritei. As it got closer, it stopped for awhile as it collided into some unseen barrier.

"What is dat ting?" Eniese asked as she stood back up.

"I don't know." Yachiru replied, stand up as well next to Eniese. Standing right next to each other would be one of the only ways you can see the size difference. Eniese was up to Yachiru's shoulders as far as her size went. The barrier seemed to be giving off strange electrical bolts as the blue thing continued tried to keep passing through it. After about a minute, the blue light finally passed through the barrier, only to split into four different areas. Eniese's eyes widened as she felt the riatsu eminating from the blue blasts, one of which she was particularly excited to sense.

"Mommy!" Eniese shouted, suddenly flash stepping out of the courtyard, scattering dust as she did. Yachiru coughed a bit as dust was scattered, then looked back to the direction Eniese headed off to. She sighed a bit dissopointingly as she looked back at the koi fish over the fire.

"Oh well, more for me." Yachiru said happily as she took out her Zanpakto, ready to eat. Eniese just kept running as fast as she could, not even worried about whether or not someone could see her, although she was confident no one could. It felt like forever since she last saw her mother, even though she just saw her last night. All she was thinking about was being able to see her mother again. She came to a stop though as she saw Ishida and Orihime. She gasped happily at the sight of two of her friends.

"Ishida!" She yelped, running straight to him. As Ishida quickly turned around, recognizing the voice, he yelped a bit in pain as he suddenly toppled over from the small girl that jumped up to him, while Orihime just put her hand to her mouth to keep herself from giggling out loud. "I missed you so muches. Where have you guyses been?" Eniese said, looking at Ishida's face. Ishida groaned a bit as he rubbed his head a bit, before looking at Eniese.

"It's good to see you fine Eniese." Ishida said, rubbing her head a bit. "We would've gotten back sooner, but Ichigo kept stalling us for most of the time." Ishida replied, sounding a little more annoyed as he mentioned Ichigo. He slowly got himself off the ground as he held Eniese with one arm. When he looked more closely, he grew a confused look as he saw and felt the water from Eniese. "Say Eniese, why are you all wet?" Ishida asked. Eniese's face scrunched up a bit before she finally sneezed, rubbing her nose a bit with her sleeves.

"Sowwie, must've been from the pond." Eniese replied, hopping off of Ishida. Isihda blinked somewhat confused about what pond she was talking about, but for the time being he was just glad that Eniese was alright. Eniese blinked curiously as she looked around, which the others noticed.

"What's wrong Eniese?" Orihime asked, squatting a bit to be closer to Eniese's hieght.

"Where's mommy?" Eniese asked. Ishida's face lit up as Orihime just blinked a bit confused.

"Mommy?" Orihime repeated, a bit confused.

"Yeah, I sensed her a wittle bit ado, but I can't sense anything now." Eniese said, a bit worriedly.

"Your mother's concealing her riatsu so no one will find her. Don't worry. She's looking for you as well." Ishida said, trying to comfort the worried Eniese.

"W-Weally?" Eniese asked hopefully. Ishida nodded before he looked down the Seritei street, seeing countless numbers of Shinigami heading right after them, which Eniese and Orihime noticed soon after.

"What do we do now?" Orihime asked.

"For now, Eniese, you go and look for Ichigo and the others to make sure they're alright. We'll meet up with you later, ok?" Ishida replied, taking out his bow. Eniese nodded as he quickly jumped up the wall.

"Bye Owihime! Bye Ishida!" Eniese said waving. In a quick burst of speed, she zoomed down the path of the wall, blowing back the incoming shinigami as well from the wind.

"She really is fast." Orihime commented, surprised by the shinigami that got blown back because of it. She looked back confusingly at Ishida. "By the way, what did she mean 'mother'?" Ishida just sighed as he pushed up his glasses.

"I'll tell you after..." Ishida replied, firing an arrow.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Itzygo? Itzygooo?" Eneise yelled out, looking all around. She could definitely feel his riatsu, but the problem was it kept going up and down in a strange pattern. After awhile of running, she started hearing swords swinging in a direction, getting her excited since she had a good idea of who it was. "Itzygo!" She yelled excitedly, running straight towards the general direction. But once she got there, her face turned to worry as she saw some strange bald headed shinigami with a pole like Zanpakto, holding his own against Ichigo.

"Split, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku shouted. Ichigo's eyes widened as the detatching spear swerved it's way around it's head, coming right towards his right eye. In a quick flash, to both of their surprise, Eniese popped up, with her legs on Ichigo's arm, holding onto him with one hand, and using the other hand to hold Ikkaku's spear in place.

"Neat twick." Eniese said, smiling. Ichigo just blinked a bit confused, hearing her thinking this is some magic trick, while Ikkaku just looked at her speechlessly, seeing how she stopped his attack.

"Eniese? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, a bit surprised by her appearance.

"Have you seen mommy?" Eniese asked. Ichigo just looked at her confused.

"Mother? Eniese, I don't know where your mother is. I don't think I've even met her before." Ichigo replied, causing Eniese to look at him somewhat worriedly.

"Y-You haven't?" Eniese said with watery eyes, causing Ichigo to grow a nervous look. _Aww c'mon, I didn't mean to make her cry._ Ichigo thought to himself.

"Let go!" Ikkaku shouted. As Ichigo looked back, Eniese yelped a bit as she was untangled around Ichigo from Ikkaku's Zanpakto, and being twirled like a sickle. In a great thrust, she was thrown towards a wall, breaking through it completely, and skidding across the ground and being buried under the mound of rubble.

"Eniese!" Ichigo shouted, worriedly. But there was no response. She just laid there, buried under the debris. All that was seen of her was her tiny legs. She didn't appear to be moving, not even breathing.....

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Cup Time! #1**

**Eniese: HI evwybody. I'm Eniese!**

**Miko: And I'm Miko Chan!**

**Eniese: Stawtin today, we'd will be doin da cup thing like in Bwe...**

**Miko: Say Eniese, how come you never pronounce words right?**

**Eniese: Hewoo? I'm only thwee yeaws old. What about 'chu?**

**Miko:...I actually don't know how old I am. All I do know is that I'm twice your size...**

**Eniese: Dat's cause I'm only thwee.**

**Miko: Oh well, we hope you enjoy the up coming Cups aside from this one.**

**Eniese: Hey wook, a cookie...*Grabs it then gets swiped out of hand***

**Miko: Hands off my cookie! *prepares to take a bite then looks at Eniese whos crying* *sighs, breaks cookie in half, then hands half to Eniese***

**Eniese: Danks!**

**MUAHAHA! A NEW STEP IN EVILNESS! As to whether or not she's dead, you'll have to FIND OUT LATER! MUAHAHAHA *hack* *cough* Huff, god dangit my Uvila hurts when I do that...**


	10. Recovering

Ichigo just stared at the pile of debris that collapsed on Eniese in horror. She didn't appear to be moving, much less breathing considering her arm, which was the only thing left at the time, wasn't moving. To both their surprise, her riatsu sky-rocketed for a few seconds, to Ichigo's relief to know that she was still alive, but grew fret as it went back down. He snapped out of his trance as he glared back at Ikkaku in anger.

"What the hell were you thinking? She's practically three years old for crying out loud!" Ichigo shouted.

"D-Don't blame me! I was just trying to shake her off of it, I didn't know there was a wall where I threw her!" Ikkaku stammered, getting somewhat of a guilty consious.

At the same time, Eniese just laid under the pile of rubble, barely able to see anything. The mountainous rubble burried her almost completely, and the only light she could see was from the tiny opening from where her arm was under. She could barely move any portion of her body, much less breathe from the piles of rocks that were on her. Her eyes were barely open as they were, barely able to even stay awake. She opened her eyes a tiny bit more as she started hearing noises from outside the rubble. It sounded like swords clashing together fiercely. _Is dat...Itzygo?...hard to...bweathe...Vewy...sweepy......._She felt her eyes getting heavier, even as she tried to stay awake. Right before they completely closed though, she heard the sound of footsteps coming near, and saw a shadow manifesting from the small hole through her arm. She began to shake a bit in fear, unable to tell who it was that was standing outside of the rubble. She closed her eyes, terrified as she heard something removing the pile of rubble. After awhile though, it stopped, even though she kept her eyes closed.

"Eniese..." A voice said softly. Eniese opened her eyes a bit, as she looked up. The sun blocked her view of the person's head for a bit, but as she focused she could finally see Ichigo.

"Itzy..." She said quietly, with a hint of whimpering in between with watery eyes. Ichigo was somewhat wounded with blood around his kimono a bit, but even he returned the same worried gaze towards Eniese. He could see bruises around her forehead, the arm that stuck out appeared to be broken between her hand and elbow, and her legs didn't appear to be in any better position as well.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked, even though he knew the answer by just looking at her.

"I-I'm f-f-fine...What about 'chu?" Eniese replied quietly. Ichigo just smiled, knowing that she was trying to be strong even though she was lying about the pain.

"A little hurt, but nowhere near as you are..." He replied, kneeling down a bit to pick up Eniese. Right when he touched her though, she let out a yelp in pain, and quickly moved his hands away from her.

"It huwts..." Eniese cried out.

"Sorry Eniese, but I can't leave you like this either." Ichigo replied, picking her up again. He tried his best to ignore the shrieks of pain she was giving as he picked her up. He looked at her somewhat sadly as she continued to moan in the immense pain she was in.

"W-Where's...mommy..." Eniese asked, looking back at him through the tears in her eyes. Ichigo just sighed a bit before replying.

"Eniese, I don't..." Ichigo started. He stopped though as he could already hear her whimpering from the tears and pain, and didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was. He smiled a bit as he began to carry her in one arm. "Your mother's fine Eniese. She's just looking for you right now." Ichigo answered. Eniese sniffled a bit as she smiled, before slowly falling asleep, entering darkness.

_____________________________________________________

Eniese stiffened a bit as she began to regain consious. She felt like her whole body was getting a bit lighter, yet she still whimpered a bit in pain. She slowly opened her eyes half way to see a strange glowing green light surrounding her. She slowly tilted her head to her left to see a pair of hands put together, seeming to be the one concentrating on the beam of green light. She then slowly tilted her head to see Ichigo sitting against a wall, looking back at her.

"Itsugo..." Eniese said quietly. Ichigo just smiled as he stroked Eniese's head.

"Relax, you're gonna be fine." Ichigo said calmly, trying to comfort her a bit. A few seconds later, Eniese blinked as the green light vanished.

"There, I finished patching her up, although her bones will probably still be sore, they should heal up within a day or two." The stranger said, catching Eniese's attention.

"Who're you?" Eniese asked, curiously.

"The name's Hanataro." He replied, pointing with his thumb.

"Hana...tawo?" Eniese repeated, curiously. She giggled for a few seconds before finally responding again. "Dat sounds like a giwl's name!" She said happily. Ichigo covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing as Hanataro just lowered his head in shame.

"Unfortunately...I don't like it either..." Hanataro said, disoppointingly. Eniese tried to push herself up so she could sit, but collapsed almost immediately as she rubbed her arm in pain.

"It huwts still...." Eniese cried. Ichigo just carefully grabbed her as he leaned her against his lap carefully.

"Relax. We'll be here for awhile anyway. It's night outside, so you kinda picked a bad time to wake up." Ichigo joked a bit. Eniese looked around the dark place curiously, knowing how there were lights lined up around the wall every few feet apart.

"Where awe we?" Eniese asked.

"We're in the sewers." Hanataro answered. Eniese's face looked disgusted as she buried her face into Ichigo's chest.

"Ewwww! Dat's disgustin!" Eniese complained, only to get a chuckle from Hanataro and Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo, I checked the place out. We should be safe here till morning." Another voice said. Eniese blinked curiously as she looked at the direction of the voice. There stood a tall man with a green bandana on his head, and had a green shirt. His pants were the only thing a different color as they were grey.

"Who's dat?" Eniese asked curiously.

"The name's Ganju, and I see your awake too." Ganju commented. Eniese just yawned a bit as she nestled her head into Ichigo's lap.

"Not weally..." Eniese replied, before falling asleep. Ichigo just smirked as he yawned too.

"I think she's got the right idea. We should all get some sleep before tomorrow. We only got a few days left before Rukia's execution." Ichigo replied, letting his eye lids drop.

"Well, I'm gonna check the place out some more, what about you Hana..." Ganju started, before seeing Hanataro sleeping on his back, with a snot bubble growing and shrinking everytime he breathed. "Er...Never mind..." He stated as he left the sleeping trio.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Eniese yawned a bit as she stretched her arms. As she looked around, her eyes widened as she saw she was somewhere dark and deserted. It took her a moment to remember everything that happened, and grew surprised as she realized her arms and legs were fine, looking at them both carefully. _Hehe, doesn't huwt at all anymowe_. She thought happily to herself. A sudden burst of spiritual pressure caught her attention though as she looked towards the exit of the cave. Whatever was going on, Ichigo was part of it. She nodded to herself as she quickly flash stepped through the door to the outside, seeing what all the ruckus was about. Once she was finally outside, her eyes widened at the sight of the battle field that had formed. Ichigo was fighting someone with a pineapple red hair style, somewhat familiar to her, but couldn't recall the face.

"Hey, Eniese!" Ganju shouted, grabbing her attention. She looked as she saw Ganju and Hanataro at the side lines, watching the battle, quickly flash stepping right next to Hanataro.

"What's goin on?" Eniese asked, confused.

"Apparently Ichigo's getting his...er..." Ganju stopped for a moment as he started remembering what Ichigo told him after they got up.

___________________________________________________________________________________

_"Shouldn't we bring her with?" Hanataro asked._

_"She's three dude, kid's gonna get hurt out in the battle feild. Besides, little rugrat is gonna slow us down and have us end up with our asses kicked." Ganju replied as the three walked up the stairs._

_"By the way, that reminds me..." Ichigo started, stopping on the stair. "I wouldn't swear in front of her if I were you." Ichigo warned. Ganju just blinked a bit confused._

_"Why not?" Ganju asked._

_"Because her dad is Urahara Kisuki, and he doesn't want her learning anymore words like that, unless, you think you'd like to handle fighintg him as a punching bag..." Ichigo replied, giving off an sinister smirk. Ganju just blinked a bit surprirsed, hearing about Urahara before, but having no idea that he was Eniese's father _(Which seems to be the case with alot of people she meets).

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Err...never mind. Anyway, why don't you go check around? I'm sure Ishida and the others are worried sick about you..." Ganju stated, surprising Eniese. She almost forgot about Ishida and Orihime, and when she thought of it, she hasn't seen Chad all day. She forgot to even sense for his spiritual pressure around the area, much less notice it as she looked around. She nodded to Ganju as she quickly flashed stepped out of the area, leaving dust in her path. Renji looked at the dust covered path, recognizing something about the girl he just saw run.

"Who was that strange girl?" Renji asked, scratching his head. He quickly ducked down to avoid the sudden collision of the Zanpakto.

"Pay attention when I'm fighting you idiot!" Ichigo shouted, clashing his blade against Renji's. As he looked back at Ganju, he saw Ganju nodded, confirming his suspicion about Eniese taking off. He was just glad he was told before she did, knowing that she was off to find the others. As long as she was safe from the danger they were currently in, he would make sure to protect her just as Yoruichi instructed...

__________________________________________________________________________________

To be honest, I thought Eniese would come back the same way she left. But what I wasn't expecting was the true impact of what I sent her through. I thought seeing Soul Society would be good for her, but it turned out to be a painful experience both physical and mental to her. I don't care if Ichigo and the other's stop Aizen's plan or not, even though I doubt they will, all I care about is having my little girl back in one piece...

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Miko-chan And Eniese Cup #2**

**Eniese: Hey evwyone! We's back! *waves***

**Miko: Me too!**

**  
Eniese: Taday, we awe goin ta be disgussin about ouw famiwies.**

**Miko: I can't say I have an exact family, but for all the people who take care of me, they are mostly like my family.**

**Eniese: My mommy is Yowichi, and my daddy is Uwihawa. Dey awe both vewy funny when dey joke awound and stuff.**

**Miko: For my 'family', Urahara took me in under Isshin's request, and I even got to wear his hat when I was two. I think my original parents were complete idiots to get rid of someone as cute as me.**

**Eniese: By da way, how does time pwogiss in youw Univewse?**

**Miko: Umm...I don't know really...I guess maybe...1 year= 10 years?**

**Eniese: Wow, dat's way showtew den mine. Mine's 30 yeaws= 1 yeaw.**

**Miko: *stares awkwardly* Wow...you weren't potty trained till you were sixty then?**

**Eniese: No, I still did when I was two, but had to stay in diapews till I was 1 cause I could neva weach da toilet, hehehe **

**Miko: *twitches eye creepily, then takes two steps to side* Well anyway, like I said, Eniese's family is Urahara, and Yoruichi-san.**

**Eniese: And Miko-chan's is Byakuya, and Hisana, bet 'chu didn't know dat, did ya Mik...*looks around* Miko? Whewe did you go?**

***meanwhile in Hisana's kitchen***

**Miko: *sits at table eating freshly baked cookies***

**Hisana: Hey Miko, how did playing with Eniese go?**

**Miko: It was fine, we were talking about our families.**

**Hisana: Really? Did she say anything about your's?**

**Miko: *swallows cookie before responding* I don't know, I left as soon as I smelled the cookies! *giggles***

**Hisana: Well whoever they were, they must be complete idiots to lose someone as cute as you. *pats Miko on head***

**Miko: That's what I told her. Besides, I doubt she had anything important to say about my family anyway...**

Once again, sorry if it seems short. Gonna try really hard to make next one big one.


	11. Angered Battle With Hitsuguya

Eniese searched the area of the night for different spiritual pressures. There were so many going on at the time though, that she couldn't recognize one of them from the others. It was hard to maintain focus while running in different directions at the same time. She stopped though as he recognized one of the strange spiritual pressures throughout the Seritei. It felt like Momo's, but the strange part was that it was different than usual, almost aggitated. She took one more scan through the area to sense her friends before deciding to flash step to Momo's location. Once she got there though, her eyes widened at the sight of Hitsuguya knocking out Momo while in the air.

"W-What's goin on?" Eniese studdered, still speechless.

"My my, it's good to see you again." A familiar voice said from behind Eniese, causing her to look back in surprisement. She saw Gin standing behind her with his arms in his sleeves as usual. As she looked closer, a few feet from Gin, she saw some strange guy with blonde hair looking at her, somewhat surprised as well.

"S-Sir...The ryoka..." Izuru said, grabbing his Zanpakto. He flinched a bit as Gin put his arm out, seperating Izuru's path from Eniese.

"She is of no threat to us, Izuru." Gin stated.

"B-B-But...But Captain..." Izuru started to protest, knowing that they were ordered to by Yamamoto to capture and kill the ryoka if neccesary.

"Izuru!" Gin said sternly, with a mild glare from his now opened eyes. Izuru felt his heart freeze as he knew the Captain barely opened his eyes, much less changed his expression at all. "If you continue to disobey, I will not hesitate." Gin warned, not giving full meaning as to keep Eniese from getting scared. Izuru gulped a bit as he slowly nodded, knowing the Captain will kill him if he's as serious as he is.

"Y-Yes sir." Izuru replied, bowing.

"Gin!" She said a bit happily, before frowning again as she looked back at the knocked out Momo, with Hitsuguya looking at her. "What's goin on, Hidugeya?" Eniese asked. Hitsuguya looked back somewhat surprised as she saw Eniese standing there, next to the one person he had the most anger towards.

"Eniese, get away from him right now!" He shouted, still holding his Zanpakto out. Eniese shook a bit scared as she took a step back, wondering why it was that he was so angry.

"You shouldn't yell at little girls, and the least you could do is answer her question first, Hitsuguya." Gin replied, smirking a bit. Hitsuguya just continued to glare at Gin as he tightened his grip on his Zanpakto, obviously not in the mood for any of her games. "Go on Hitsuguya, tell her how you tried to kill Momo just now." Eniese's and Hitsuguya's eyes went empty at the same time as he pinned the blame on Hitsuguya. Hitsuguya couldn't believe what he was trying to get Eniese to believe his lying story.

"That's a lie!" He shouted, angrily.

"Oh, just like how you told Momo about how you weren't responsible for what happened to Captain Aizen?" Gin asked, raising an eyebrow. Eniese looked at Gin somewhat worriedly.

"W-What did he do ta Azen?" Eniese asked.

"Don't listen to what he says Eniese!" Hitsuguya shouted.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry to tell you this, dear, but sir Aizen..." Gin started, shifting his attention to Eniese. "was killed the other day." Eniese's eyes went blankt at what he just said. She couldn't believe what she was currently hearing about this. Sir Aizen was the first one to show any kindness to her, and now to hear that he was killed by the first person to ever show rudeness or be mean to her is the one responsible. And to top it off, hearing that he was going to kill Momo, being the only other person considerate of her feelings, was just too much for her. She lowered her head down, conceiling her face at what she just heard.

"A-Azen..." Eniese whimpered. Ever since she came here, nothing but trouble has been happening, and now to hear about one person she ever made friends with in this world about being dead, she just snapped. Hitsuguya and Gin looked as they saw her squeezing her fist tighter, shaking it a bit. Hitsuguya's eyes widened as a thick spiritual pressure suddenly coated the surroundings around them, and the part that shocked him the most was the fact he could easily tell it was all eminating from the girl. "Y-You...killeded...Azen..." Eniese shook her head roughly as she shot a fierce glare at Hitsuguya. "**Monsta**!" She shouted, shoving her Zanpakto into the ground. The skittering of the blade against the hard ground could be heard as she pushed it in until only the hilt remained. Hitsuguya, Gin, and Izuru looked at the ground as it began to tremble from underneath.

"What are you doing?!" Hitsuguya stammered. Suddenly from a foot in front of him, a huge briar (basically a giant sized, width wise, vine with thorns) shot straight out towards him. He quickly jumped in the air as he dodged the giant thorn. As he looked back towards Eniese, he gasped as he saw Eniese's arms themself look like giant roots attached to the sword that had given off a green glow. Even Izuru's eyes shuddered as he saw this, all the while Gin just smirked.

"All monstas awe evil. Monstas huwt o'der people. Dose dat huwt o'der people awe not'ing but evil. Evil people must be killeded. And you awe..." Eniese stated, looking up at Hitsuguya. "A monsta!" Eniese shouted. At the ssame time, five giant Briar thorns were shooting out straight towards Hitsuguya in a star like formation. _There's no way to dodge it like this._ Hitsuguya thought to himself, tightening his grip on his Zanpakto.

"Sorry Eniese. **Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, **Hyōrinmaru!" Hitsuguya shouted. Eniese blinked surprised as she saw a glacial dragon form from Hitsuguya's Zanpakto. With a single slash of energy, he froze the surrounding Briars that were headed right towards him. But, to his dismay, he saw the ice continuing to extend deeper into the roots, and as he looked upon the trail, his eyes widened as he knew the ice was going to encase her. _Her riatsu is too unstable! The ice won't stop on it's own!_ Hitsuguya thought to himself, dashing straight towards Eniese. Eniese looked as she could feel the blade and her hands begin to freeze, slowly coarsing through her body. Hitsuguya gasped in fear as he saw he was to late, as Eniese was completely encased within the ice. "No..." Hitsuguya said to himself, falling to his knees. He didn't care if he was going to end up killing someone, but he didn't want a little girl to get hurt, esspecially not by his own hands.

"My my, you really don't show any mercy now do you?" Gin asked, raising an eye brow. Before anything else could be said though, everyone's attention was shifted as they heard the ice begin to creak. What surprised them more was the sight of some strange large object encased in the ice where Eniese was before. With the sound of a simple clash, the ice broke apart completely, scattering small mini icicles everywhere. Gin, Izuru, and Hitsuguya jumped out of the way as it exploded.

"What the hell?" Hitsuguya asked himelf, seeing the mist covered feild that had just formed. As the mist dissipated, everyone looked back at the source of the explosion, and where Eniese was earliar. In it's place was an array of different Briar thorns all scrunched up together into a ball shaped barrier. The briars suddenly began to move as they untangled themselves, revealing Eniese who bent her knees inward shaped like a ball. When the briars finally untangled, the plant itself took the shape ofa flower with pinkish orangish petals. She sneezed a bit (cutely of course XD) before she looked back at Hitsuguya angrily, but also a bit upsettingly.

"Why Hidogeya?" Eniese asked, causing Hitsuguya to look at her questionably. "Azen was one of my onwy fwiends I maded since I came hewe. I may not know what it is dat's goin on but..." Eniese paused as she sniffled a bit. "He was a vewy nice man...he didn't do anyting to you...and you killeded him for now reason." The others looked into the sky a bit as they felt a huge spiritual pressure beginning to grow. It was fiercer than anyone (except for Gin) have ever felt before. As Hitsuguya looked back, he saw Eniese's Zanpakto giving off a green light, still in the bud of the giant flower.

"Eniese, I didn't do anything like that! Gin is trying to..." Hitsuguya started before Eniese interrupted.

"Gin hasn't done anyting wong! He's been anudder person who's been kind to me ever since I came hewe! In twuth, you have been the only one mean to me ever since I awived!" Eniese shouted angrily. Hitsuguya looked back at the ground as rows of briars grew out, surronding him in a circle. _Damn it, she won't listen, just like Momo..._Hitsuguya thought to himself, cutting through the briars and dashing through them before they regrew. Worst part about the scenario, at least to himself, Eniese's riatsu kept growing, and he needed to get her to stop it before someone else would come to find her and kill her. He figured if he could knock her out, he could stop the flow of riatsu, and she could stay with Matsumoto until the end of Rukia's execution, or at least long enough to figure out what to do.

As he dashed towards her, he grunted a bit as he saw row after row of briars growing in front of him, making him constantly dodge again and again. As long as he kept slashing each one that came towards him, he was making progress, and was getting closer to Eniese. Eniese's eyes grew a bit worried, knowing that he kept getting closer no matter how many briars she grew. She didn't want to use more riatsu or she thought she would end up killing him. her eyes went blank as she saw him only a few feet away from, squeezing his fist tightly.

"I'm really sorry about this!" Hitsuguya yelled, punching swiftly as he got to her. Before the fist could impact though, Eniese suddenly vanished in a burst of speed, as well as her sword. The plant she was on that originated from the sword began to whither away and die until it shrivled into dust. Hitsuguya just blinked a bit confusingly as he looked around, only seeing Gin and Izuru stnading there.

"Well, where did your little playmate run off too, hmm?" Gin asked, grinning. _That was quite the battle, Aizen will be pleased he was not wrong in his thinking. _Gin thought to himself, just smiling creepily at the idea.

At the same time, Eniese moaned as she tried getting out of her strange capters grip. She had no idea who it was that grabbed her, mostly because all she could see was the figure masked in a strange somewhat tanish-looking scarf.

"Wet me go, wet me go!" Eniese pleaded, still a bit upset over all that's happened. One the masked figure was behind a wall, it looked back to make sure no one was falling it before looking back at Eniese. "Pwease...just wet me go..." Eniese cried.

"Relax honey." A familiar soothing voice said. Eniese's eyes widened as she looked back, seeing the masked figure removing the large scarf, revealing to be Yoruichi, smiling back at Eniese. Eniese just looked at her with watery eyes before she threw her arms over her mother's neck.

"Mommy..." Eniese cried. Yoruichi just smiled as she gently leaned her daughter's head closer a bit to her shoulders. She let Eniese cry to herself, knowing that she missed her so much, and has gone through so much pain since they last met. "I missed 'chu...so muches...Evweyone...dey're meanies..." Eniese cried.

"It's ok hun, it's ok, mommy's here." Yoruichi cooed as they began walking. "What did I say about using your shikai? You know you could end up killing one of them?" Yoruichi asked, still in a soft voice. She gave Eniese the time she needed to pull herself together before she was ready to respond.

"I knowed but...h-he killeded one of my fwiends..." Eniese cried. Yoruichi just continued to coo at her as she held Eniese inbetween her arms so she could get to sleep a bit easier.

"It's ok hunny, it'll only be a few more days before we leave." Yoruichi said softly, wiping one of Eniese's tears. Eniese yawned as she nustled herself into her mother's arms. Yoruichi just chuckled to herself as she wrapped Eniese within the scarf that wrapped around her from her feet to her neck. She knew Eniese had a long day, and it would only get longer during the next few days. All that they really cared about at the moment was that they were finally together again...

Eniese yawned as she rubbed her eyes awake. As she looked around, she saw her mother's arm around her as they slept on a bed. At first she thought she was back home and everything was some sort of crazy dream. Reality struck her though when she saw she was still partly wrapped up in the scarf. Seeing her mother was still awake, she smiled a bit as she kissed her on the forehead (insert awww SFX effect here), climbed down the bed quietly, and flashed stepped out of the room. As soon as she was sure Eniese was gone, Yoruichi smiled a bit as she leaned up.

"It's a good idea to get fresh air at a time like this." Yoruichi commented.

As the day began, Eniese looked all around the Seritei. She's felt a few less riatsus within the Seritei, but it was hard to tell if it was from her friends or not. There were deffinitely more than five, gone, but as to whether or not one of them was a friend remained the question. And the riatsu's weren't completely gone, to her relief, esspecially since her little scuffle with Hitsuguya yesterday. Eniese's eyes widened as she felt a sudden burst of spiritual pressure around her. She knew full well it would involve one of her friends, whether or not the spiritual pressure was thier's. Without a second thought, she flashed stepped out of the way, ending up in streets that seemed to be cramped inbetween tall large buildings. Her attention shifted as she saw Ichigo standing a few feet away from a scary looking tall man.

"Itzygo!" She yelled excitedly, diving head first into his back. Ichigo yelped in pain as he handed on his front.

"Ack! Not in the back!" Ichigo groaned, trying to reach for Eniese who was directly on his back.

"Sowwie." Eniese apologized, giggling as she quickly hopped off of him. Ichigo sighed as he quickly stood back up, holding his zanpakto in his hands. Eniese blinked curiously at how serious Ichigo seemed to be as he glared at the tall scary man. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, hiding quickly behind Ichigo's kimono. "W-Who's dat?" Eniese studdered. Zarakai looked at Eniese confusingly, before looking back up to the top of one of the buildings.

"Hey Yachiru, is this the girl you played with earlier?" He asked. Eniese's eyes widened at the name he called as she quickly looked up. She saw Yachiru jumping straight down from the building she was on top of as a tapping sound went off as her feet landed on the ground.

"Hi Eniese." Yachiru greeted. Ichigo blinked curiously as to how Yachiru knew about Eniese before looking back at her from behind his kimono.

"Eniese, you know this girl?" Ichigo asked, curiously. Eniese walked closer a bit to Yachiru, surprised to see her as well.

"Yeah, I'd went fisshin wit her a few days ado." Eniese responded.

"Hey Yachiru, take the other runt and go play somewhere else. She's just going to get in the way." Zarakai commanded. Yachiru nodded happily as she looked back, walking towards Eniese. Ichigo blinked a bit curiously, being easier to tell that Yachiru was taller than Eniese since Eniese only up to Yachiru's shoulders.

"C'mon Eniese. Kenny's going to fight Ichigo and we need to stand clear." Yachiru said happily. Eniese looked back at Ichigo a bit worriedly until he nodded to her. She gulped a bit as she walked a bit closer to Yachiru.

"O-tay..." Eniese replied. Yachiru cheered as she kneeled a bit, letting Eniese get on her back. She held on tightly, surprised by the sight of the pink haired girl being able to jump so high as she jumped off walls from different buildings, climbing towards the top. _Pwease don't die Itzygo..._

**Miko and Eniese Cup #3: Dodgeball**

**Eniese: So what's da point of dis game?**

**Miko: Miko: The point of this game is to hit the other person with the ball. The  
rules are is your hit, your out of the game. If you catch the ball you can  
stay in. Your not allowed to hit the person in the face.**

**Eniese: Does it huwt?**

**  
Yachiru: Don't worry Eniese, the ball is soft. *squeezes soft ball* See?**

**Miko: Yeah, don't worry!! Now... who's going to throw the ball first?**

**Eniese: *looks at ball somewhat scared before taking step back***

**Yachiru: Ok, then I guess I'm up!**

**Miko: Okay!! Eniese, we go against the wall. Come, Come, Co-I smell cookies.  
'turns away from Yachiru and Eniese sniffing the air smiling lazily.'**

**Eniese: Ahh, duck! *ducks scaredly***

**Miko: 'gets hit in the back of the head' OWWWW!! Yachiru, that hurttt!!!  
'sniffles loudly.'**

**  
Yachiru: NOO!! Miko-chan don't cry!!! I didn't mean to throw it that hard!!**

**Eniese: *stares at ball curiously for a few seconds before holding it with both her arms, considering it's almost the same size as her* Hey, is it o-tay if I twy?**

**Miko: ... yeah. Come on Yachiru. Lets go against the wa- It's chocolate  
chip!!!!**

**Eniese: O-tay, get weady *leans down to underarm throw wtih both arms, then accidently throws it to hard, breaking a window***

**Byakuya: WHO BROKE THAT WINDOW?!!**

**  
Miko: 'pales' Uh oh. Run away!!**

**  
Yachiru: Where?!"**

**  
Miko: To the Kitchen with the chocolate chip cookies!!! Hurry before he send  
the dogs!!!**

**Eniese: *looks curiously as others leave* Huh? What dog? *looks around to see giant black dog growling as it goes right for Eniese***

**Yachiru: Miko-chan!! Eni-chan didn't follow us!!!**

**  
Miko:'mouth full of cookie' mmhhmmm.**

**  
Yachiru:We have to go back before bruno eats her!**

**  
Miko: 'swallows' okay.**

**  
Yachiru: *disappears***

**.  
Miko: 'takes a step. stops. goes back taking the jar of cookies and  
disappears.'**

**Yachiru: Hurry Miko, we gotta hurry! *both rush outside***

**Miko: 'follows Yachiru back out side with cookie jar.'**

**Yachiru: *looks confused* Why did you bring the cookie jar with you?**

**Miko: *swallows cookie before responding* I wasn't going to leave them on the table for someone else to eat. **

**Both: *run back outside to see Eniese* *gasps***

**Yachiru: Eniese?**

**Eniese: *giggles as dog continues licking Eniese whos on the ground* Nice doggy! *scratches behind ears***

**Both: *look somewhat strangely***

**Miko: *eats another cookie***

**Both: *turn around, growing nervous look seeing Byakuya standing behind them***

**Byakuya: I really need to get a different dog...**

**___________________________________________________________**

Well hope you all liked it! Tairei9 and I both sent mail back and forth as if a real conversation between the two of us. Hope you like the next chap and Cup where we talk about Eniese's biggest fear!


	12. Beyond The Point Of Distress shortestCh

Eniese watched in fear as she saw Ichigo fighting against Zarakai. She was happy that Yachiru was there and all, but as she continued to watch Ichigo fight, she could see him getting hurt as blood dripped from his kimono and rolled down his face.

"Why awe dey fightin like dat?" Eniese asked, worriedly.

"Kenny's fighting Ichigo for fun. He never gets a break in his life, and just likes to find good opponets to fight. Apparently Ichigo's not one of them though." Yachiru responded, somewhat dissopointingly.

"But wha'd happens if he loses?"

"Oh simple, he'll die." Yachiru responded. Eniese looked at her with empty blank eyes as she said that. Ichigo was one of the many good friends she has, but to think he would get killed too just tore Eniese's insides up, much like it did when she found out Aizen was killed. He even saved her life from being crusehed by debris, and she couldn't do anything at the time to help save his. Her eyes went blank as she saw Kenpachi's sword slice straight through Ichigo's sword, stabbing into his chest. To only make matters worse for her, she saw him collapse as blood oozed out of his wounds, not even appearing to be breathing.

"No, Itzygo!" She shouted, jumping straight down. Yachiru gasped at disbelief at what she just did.

"Eniese, no!" She yelled, running down the building, then hopping off it halfway through. She quickly grabbed Eniese, having her latch onto Yachiru's back, and grabbed onto the building ledge she shot towards. "Eniese, what are you doing? Itzygo is already de..." Yachiru started, before she saw Eniese whimpering with tears rolling down her eyes.

"N-No...I dun want him to be dead...h-he was my fwiend..." Eniese cried into the back of Yachiru's shoulder. Yachiru just felt somewhat sorry for her, not knowing that she would act like this. She couldn't even tell why Eniese (and for the love of god, why does everyone think this? I can't help it, I don't want to write this, this is just me being descriptive about people's thinking reactions) would ever come here in the first place if she couldn't even handle violent things like this happening. But the crying soon stopped as Ichigo's riatsu suddenly sparked up again. Eniese, Yachiru, and Kenpachi looked in surprisement as they saw Ichigo standing right back up, his entire Zanpakto completely fixed. In the blink of an eye, Ichigo slashed agiasnt Kenpachi's chest, to his somewhat shock, leaving a large gash in it's place, before standing back again.

"It's quite surprising, to come back to life without a pulse, and to be stronger than you've been before." Kenpachi commented, growing an excited grin on his face. Ichigo just smirked as he took another battle stanch with his Zanpakto. But, before anything else could've been done, Eniese shot straight down into Ichigo, causing him to collapse on his back. Yachiru and Kenpachi felt a sweat drop sort've as they saw this.

"ITZYGO! I WAS SCAWED CAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA DIES AND EVEWYTING!" Eniese shouted happily, squeezing him as hard as she could, unfortunately to him, applying painful pressure to the wounds he still had. He strugged a bit till he got a bit of a grip on Eniese, gently pulling her off of him as he stood back up.

"Eniese, you shouldn't be down here, your gonna get hurt." Ichigo replied, setting her down on the floor. Eniese sniffled a bit before replying again.

"Sowwie Itzygo." She said, frowning a bit. He simply sighed to himself, knowing that she was just worried about him and everything, so he really couldn't blame her.

"Aww don't worry about it. Go look for Ishida, I'm sure he's wondering if your safe as well right about..." Ichigo started, before Eniese gasped to herself.

"Ishida!" She shouted, running straight back. Ichigo felt a sweat drop a bit from what he just saw, surprised she had this kind of speed. Even Yachiru blinked a bit curiously, wondering where the little girl had ran off to and why. (sorry if it seems rushed but i completely forgot any idea I originally had for this segment :( ) Eniese ran for probably a few minutes before stopping, looking around at her surroundings. She frowned a bit as she could feel Ishida's riatsu getting slim bit by bit. She shook her head a bit, getting back into focus as she began to run again. This time, however, she came to a stop just as she passed a street. She blinked curiously as she looked back at the street she just skipped, gasping as she saw it was the Kuchiki Mansion she saw earliar, only this time she was able to see how big it really was from the other side. She looked left and right to see if the coast was clear, seeing if anyone was patrolling. To her relief, and somewhat happiness, no one was in sight. Her curiosity was to great to ignore as she quickly flash stepped into a bush, looking around more. For some strange reason, she found it interesting when she saw what seemed to be a burial with two large graves.

"It's big...and cweepy..." Eniese thought to herself. She flinched a bit as she saw Byakuya suddenly flashed stepped in front of a grave. She looked even more curiously, and somewhat sadly, as she saw a depressed expression upon his face. Byakuya kneeled a bit as he placed his hand on the top of the tombstone, somewhat squeezing his grip on it.

"Hisana...I'm sorry." Is all Eniese was able to hear him say before he vanished again. Eniese was a bit confused with the whole scenario, deciding to check it out. As she walked towards the gravestone, she saw Hisana's name encarved on it. A nerve struck her heart a bit, causing her eyes to go blank in a bit of shock.

"D-did he...k-k-kill hew...?" Eniese asked herself, taking a few steps away from the graevstone, before flash stepping away. She didn't bother looking at where she was going, esspecially since her tears were partially making her view hazey. All she wanted was to find her mother and get out of this place. As far as she could tell, she thought he murdered one of his own people, even though she doesn't know the actual detail of the situation. She just kept running from corner to corner, street to street, and wall to wall. It felt like she was running in circles for some strange reason (unknown to her, she really was ^^). She suddenly bumped into something, landing down on her back. She rubbed her head a bit before she saw Yoruichi, kneeling down at her somewhat worriedly.

"What's wrong, honey?" She asked. Eniese just continued to stare at her with watery eyes before she jumped up, hugging her as she did.

"I dun wanna be hewe anymowe!" She cried. Yoruichi simply stroked her hair as she stood up, flash stepping back towards the hideout. "Evewyone is mean, dey don't cawe about anywon else, a-and...and..." Eniese simply sobbed into Yoruichi's shoulder, unable to finish her sentence. Yoruichi simlpy cooed a bit as she walked back into the bedroom they were in earliar.

"It's alright sweetie." Yoruichi said softly, sitting on the bed. "It may seem bad but the people here aren't as bad as they seem." She commented, hoping to calm the sad Eniese down a bit. She simply sniffled a bit as she tried to wipe her tears.

"But...dat one guy wit da bwack haiw...he...he k-killeded a pewson." Eniese cried. Yoruichi looked a bit more curious at this, hoping it wasn't Ichigo or the others.

"Who did he kill?" She asked. Eniese took a few moments before she finally managed to calm down a bit.

"A pewson named H-Hisuna..." She replied, even as more tears continued to roll down her face. Yoruichi just smiled a bit as she took the stretchy (I forget what those stretchy things girls put to keep their hair together are called) braid out of her hair as she gently set Eniese back into the bed. She knew that she would be somewhat scared of all the violence that is occuring so far, but in honesty she thought she was taking it alot better than she had expected. Driven straight into a world like this, technically at an age of three, would drive some people to the point of insantly. Even as Eniese cried into the covers, Yoruichi simply kissed her on the forehead as she rubbed her head gently.

"Don't worry honey. We'll be back home soon. Try to sleep a little bit, I'm going to see if I can find any of our friends, ok?" Yoruichi said softly. Eniese sniffled a little bit before she nodded. Yoruichi gently tucked her into the bed as she began to walk towards the door. "Don't worry, we'll be home soon before you know it, then we'll see daddy." Yoruichi commented. Eniese smiled a tiny bit before she yawned, closing her eyes a bit before she slept. Yoruichi simply chuckled to herself as she turned off the lights, closing the door behind her...

_________________________________________________________________________________

"That is quite the report." Aizen commented, after hearing about what Gin told him everything about the battle Eniese had with Hitsuguya, and managed to stand against him in a simple shikai state. Not to mention the fact she was holding back during the battle made it seem all the more interesting. "Where is she currently now?" He asked. Gin simply rubbed his chin with his hand.

"My guess she is with her 'mother' at this time, so getting to her won't be possible...yet." Gin replied. Aizen simply smirked.

"If that is the simple power of her shikai, I actually find it interesting what her bankai will be." Aizen said, somewhat feeling excited. At the same time, Eniese began to moan in her sleep a bit. She couldn't tell why, or what, but all she did know is that something felt wrong.......

___________________________________________________________________________________

To simply say Aizen's name in front of my daughter is is something that I will regret for eternity. Yet, Aizen will make an appearance soon in front of my daughter. I don't care of Ichigo is successful in bringing back Rukia, as well as the hoygoku or not, all I do care about is my little girl, and I would train anything to see her come back...well...maybe except Yoruichi. Depends on what mood she's in...

**I know I don't usually come out this short, but Im just having a minor block at the moment thinking of a chap for this one. Expect the next one a bit longer and such, although IDK when it'll be updated, but hopefully soon :D Also, read mine and Tairei9's The Adventure's Of MikoChan And Eniese fanfic, the very first, I think, role-playing fanfic on !**


	13. Calm Before The Storm

"I can sense her riatsu." A strange girl statted, looking at the seritei. From the distance, Rukongai could see almost all of the huge buildings in the seritei. Behind her stood two familiar figures, even though they weren't actually the true beings of who they were.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" One of them asked.

"You know what may happen if it backfires Kisune." The other added, resting their hand on her shoulder. She smiled a bit as she looked at it, nodding as well.

"I know that the risks may be to great but..." Kisune started, looking back at the giant palace of the Seritei, "I know she is in there somewhere, and I have got to find her before Aizen does." The two figures smiled a bit as they walked to her side, knowing that talking about it wouldn't get her to change her mind.

"Well then, we won't be against your wishes. Let's go!" The one on her right stated, pointing his finger at the Seritei as if to signal a charge command to an army. Kisune giggled a bit as she nodded, beggining to run towards Seritei with the strange figures.

"I'm coming to find you..."

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Wake up, Eniese." A voice said softly to the sleeping Eniese. Eniese squinted a bit as she simply turned a bit more, pulling her covers over tighter as well. "C'mon sweetie, I'm back." The voice said again, rubbing Eniese's shoulder. Eniese slowly opened her eyes, seeing her vision was somewhat hazey. As she looked back up, she saw Yoruichi looming over her, smiling. Seeing she was awake, Yoruichi gently scooped her up into her arms as she began carrying her down stairs of the building. Eniese yawned a bit as she leaned her head on her mother's chest, rubbing her eyes a bit.

"Mowning mommy..." She said quietly, still half asleep. As Yoruichi continued to walk, Eniese could see she was entering some strange cave with her, somewhat large and quiet. She blinked a bit curiously as she heard swords clashing together, but was unable to tell where the sound was coming from.

"Ah, a good place to watch." Yoruichi said, as she began sitting down at the edge of a cliff, crossed legged so she could set Eniese down in her lap. Eniese yawned again as she leaned up a bit more, trying to see what was causing the noise. As she looked back down, she grew a bit surprised as she saw Ichigo fighting some weird guy ina black cloak, with swords scattered everywhere.

"What's goin on, mommy?" Eniese asked, curiously. Yoruichi simply smiled as she stroked Eniese's dangling hair.

"Ichigo is working on his bankai in order to save Rukia." She replied. Eniese simply continued to look back as she heard Ichigo fighting. She found it a bit strange as to why Ichigo hadn't mastered his bankai yet. She's felt his riatsu before, but could've sworn it was suppose to be a lot larger than this. Then again, she also could tell his riatsu was really unstable than it should be. She looked a bit worriedly as she saw Ichigo collapsing to one of his knees, using the sword to support him. "And I think that's over." Yoruichi said as she stood. Yoruichi held on to Eniese a bit tightly as she jumped from the ledge, landing back down to the ground.

"T-This...is alot...harder than I...t-thought..." Ichigo commented, breathing a bit heavily inbetween.

"Oh come now, it shouldn't be that hard." Yoruichi stated.

"Mhm! I dided it all in on week!" Eniese said happily. Ichigo blinked a bit surprised by what she just said.

"You had your daughter do this too? Her spirit could easily kill her from something like this!" Ichigo stammered. Eniese just giggled a bit as she shook her head.

"Nope. My spiwits vewy nice. She doesn't twy dat hawd to huwt me at all." Eniese replied happily. "And supwisingwy, my daddy says she's one of the onwy few female Zanpaktu's awound." She added. Ichigo simply tilted his head slightly in confusion at this.

"Well, let's just take it easy for awhile anyway." Yoruichi commented as she walked away with Eniese. Ichigo sighed a bit as he walked around the cave. He decided to relax as well as he bathed in the hot spring that was there, esspecially since he hadn't bathed for god knows how long. He sighed happily as he hopped into the nice warm spring, feeling his muscles relax. _It's like it's taking all my troubles away. Don't have to worry about training, about the bankai, about the two naked woman...wait what? _Ichigo thought to himself before he opened his eyes at the last part. His eyes widened as he saw Yoruichi, still holding Eniese, both naked and going into the hot tub.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Ichigo stammered. "What the he..." Ichigo started, before Yoruichi gave a signal like cough. Ichigo blinked a bit confused until Yoruichi gave him a semi warning glare. He blinked a bit as he remembered Eniese being there, and the fact they didn't want to hear swearing around her. "Err...What the heck are you two doing?"

"Takin a bath siwwy." Eniese replied happily. Yoruichi just chuckled behind her.

"I know that I mean what are you doing in here naked?!" Ichigo stammered. Eniese just blinked a bit confused at him before looking at her mother curiously.

"Does Itzygo take baths wit his cwoths on mommy?" Eniese asked to only causing Yoruichi to giggle.

"I guess so by what he's saying." She replied. Ichigo just groaned a bit at this. If there was one thing worse about having to take a bath at the same time with girls, it would be having to take a bath with a woman and her 3 year old daughter as well, who didn't quite understand what privacy meant. But as he looked back though, he found it a bit confusing as he saw Yoruichi continuing to hold Eniese as the two talked to themselves. He figured if she really was her daughter, she would know how to swim by now and wouldn't need to be held onto.

"Say Yoruichi, can I ask a question?" Ichigo asked. Yoruichi looked back a bit curiously.

"What is it?" She replied.

"Are you holding onto Eniese so tightly? Wouldn't she know how to swim if you let g..." Ichigo started, before Eniese began squeeling.

"No! Dun wet go! Pwease mommy, dun wet go..." She cried, holding onto Yoruichi's arm tighter. Yoruichi gave a semi-glare towards Ichigo before looking back at Eniese.

"There there sweetheart, I wouldn't do anything like that to you." Yoruichi cooed, stroking Eniese's hair softly as she cried.

"Um...sorry, I was just curious was all." Ichigo apologzied, rubbing the back of his head a bit nervously. He starred feeling a bit guilty as he saw Yoruichi wiping away Eniese's tears, and then glaring back at Ichigo.

"The same day she became a shinigami was the same day she grew a fear of water." Yoruichi started. "She was playing with the very same rubberball you gave her near a ditch and lost grip of it." Ichigo looked as he saw Eniese looking at him with watery eyes then burrying them into Yoruichi's arm. "She chased after it but was pulled into the river. Ever since she was born we gave her a faux body to live in, but it took too much damage from the river current, and we had to seperate her soul from it. That is how she became the shinigami she is today." Yoruichi said, hugging Eniese tightly in both her arms.

Ichigo just looked to the side a bit, feeling a lot more guilty than he had been before. Now that he thought about it, he felt a little bit more responsible for the very death of his mother, and responsible for what happened to Eniese. He never thought that by giving a three year old little girl some dumb ball he had would end up killing her, fortunately in his case it was different, but there was still the thought of what if. And even then, he felt guilty for all that had happened to Eniese up to this point, thinking she could lead a better normal life, even if he didn't exactly know all detaills. It was at the same time, he thought about what Yoruichi told him when they got there...

____________________________________________________________________

_Ichigo panted heavily from the heavy blow Yoruichi dealt to his chest. He was angered at her for doing this, but also surprised to even meet her. It had been almost 9 years since he last saw her, and almost forgot about her completely. He was now certain that she was Eniese's mother._

_"What the hell was that about?!" Ichigo yelled, angered._

_"Shut up." Yoruichi stated, in a stern cold demeanor (first time I ever used that word in a sentence). "She's sleeping upstairs." She added. Ichigo just grew a bit confused before grownig a bit surprised agian._

_  
"Wait, you mean Eniese is here too?" He asked. Yoruichi simply closed her eyes as she nodded. "So what the heck is this all about?" He stammered, a bit quieter than before. Yoruichi simply looked away for a moment, as if going into thought. He couldn't tell if the thoughts were distracting her from the conversation, but it was beginning to annoy him deeply. He grew a bit ready to hear what she had to say as she looked back at him._

_"Do you remember when you first met Eniese 9 years ago?" She asked. Ichigo simply nodded yes as a reply. "The flowers you got that night, and the letter Isshin recieved with them..." She started. Ichigo grew a bit surprised at this, realizing that she was the one who gave him the flowers and note that night. " The day you met Eniese, you tried running towards the river to save her life, and lost your mother because of it. I wrote that I would do anything to repay you for that day, and this is it. If you want save Rukia, you must learn Bankai..."_

__________________________________________________________________________

"C-Can I talk ta Unistella?" Eniese asked, still whimpering in her tone. Yoruichi smiled as she nodded.

"Of course you can honey." She replied.

"Who's Unistella?" Ichigo asked.

"Her Zanpakto of course." Yoruichi answered as she got out of the hotspring. Ichigo groaned a bit as he covered his eyes.

"Put some clothes on too!" He yelled.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Unistella? Unistella, awe you awake?" Eniese asked, looking at her Zanpakto. She didn't get any reply at first, but smiled a bit as she heard yawning. She was in a different part of the cave, one where she was away from Ichigo, and where Yoruichi could keep an eye on her. As Eniese continued watching, she smiled as she saw Unistella's spirit begin to materialize. She was wearing the same green kimono as always, sitting crossed legged across from Eniese, next to the Zanpakto that was in the ground. She let out a yawn as she stretched a bit, rubbing her eyes. "Hi Unistella." Eniese greeted. Unistella just giggled.

"Hey Eniese. I had a rather good nap just now." Unistella commented, rubbing the back of her head, stroking her own hair.

"Sowwie if I woke you up..." Eniese said, frowning a bit. Unistella just smiled a bit as she rubbed Eniese's hair.

"Nah, I was already waking up by the time you called me." Unistella stated. "So what's wrong? You usually don't call unless something is troubling you." Eniese began to sniffle a bit at this.

"A-Awe you mad at me fow dat..." She asked as tears rolled down her eyes.

"No no Eniese, I'm here to help you, it was just a comment." Unistella replied, wiping away Eniese's tear. "To be honest, I feel sorry for you. Ever since you came here you've been filled with nothing but sadness." Unistella statted, while at the same time the vine began to stroking her hair. "You don't have anything to fear as long as your here Eniese. I swear not to let anyone hurt you." Unistella added.

"What bout da time I got thwon into da wall?" Eniese asked.

"Ehh...I was in the middle of a nap at the time, but that's not the point." Unistella replied. "Just rembmer, I'll protect you, ok?" She commented. Eniese sniffled a bit as she wiped her tears again. "K, I gotta go. Just remember, call me whenever you need help, ok?" Unistella finally said as she began to fade away. At the same time, the vine retreated back into the ground. Eniese looked back as she heard Yoruichi walking over, gently picking her up.

"You feel better?" Yoruichi asked. Eniese sniffled one last time before noding as she smiled. Yoruichi carried her back out of the cave, up to the bedroom. "We should be leaving in a few more days to go. After that, it's home sweet home."

"Hooway!" Eniese cheered happily. "I wanna see daddy again." She said happily, before yawning a bit. Yoruichi just chuckled as she leaned Eniese's head on her shoulders.

"You sound pretty tired. It's been a looooong day." Yoruichi commented as she opened the door. Eniese rubbed her eyes as she nodded.

"What 'bout Ishida and da o'ders?" Eniese asked, somewhat worriedly.

"Don't worry honey, we'll find them too. There's no way we'll leave them behind." Yoruichi calmly statted as she tucked Eniese into the bed softly.

"Wuve (That word is deffinitely #1 in KAIWI!!!!!!!! ness) you mommy." Eniese said as she closed her eyes. Yoruichi smiled as she kissed her on the forehead and pulled the covers up.

"Love you too honey." Yoruichi said as she left the room...

________________________________________________________________________________

"Ack!" Histuguya yelped as he was suddenly tossed against the wall harshly.

"You idiot!" Matsumoto shouted angrily. As soon as Eniese disappeared before Gin and Hitsuguya, they began an ensuing battle against one another, esspecially Hitsuguya who wanted revenge against Gin for turning Momo against him. After Matsumoto came back, saving Momo's life, Gin left shortly after. It was only later did Hitsuguya tell her about Eniese again, and all that had followed from the problems, and the fight he had with her. "What the hell did you think you were doing?!" She stammered.

"I didn't have a choice, she wouldn't listen!" Hitsuguya replied defensively.

"Didn't have a choice my ass! You threatened a little girl as Eniese with a Zanpakto, and then you say you were doing it for her own good?" Matsumoto yelled back.

"I was just trying to get her to stop using her abilities before someone else felt her riatsu. If I hadn't, a captain could've spotted her."

"I don't care if...well actually it would be bad if Byakuya spotted her, but still my point remains! You should never have even pointed your Zanpakto at her, much less hit her. For all we know aside from being scared to death as of now, she could've easily ran into another captain." Matsumoto commented. Hitsuguya looked to the side a bit in shame, knowing that she had a point. All he had to do was to get Eniese to stop releasing so much spiritual pressure, but instead of thinking it through, he tried to do the quickest thing and get her to stop by force.

"...I'm sorry." He apologized. Matsumoto blinekd a bit surprised, expecting the coversation to last a bit longer, but simply shrugged it off.

"C'mon, your helping me find her."


End file.
